You Belong With Me
by roxas' billa kaulitz
Summary: NOT ULRICH/ODD; ULRICH/OC, ODD/OC. Rated M for violence and LEMONS. Two twin sisters are forced to go to Kadic Middle School. And are suddenly thrust in the world of Lyoko. They find themselves in battles and LOVE? Read to find out what happens to them!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. This story's plot is based off of the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title). I love this song!  Hope you like it.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Come on girls where here." A man in his mid 30's said as he parked outside the gates of a large boarding school.

"No." Two girls simply said.

*Sigh* "Now you know this is going to happen either way." The man said looking at his 2 daughters through the rear view mirror.

"No it's not." One girl with ass length blue hair said.

"Yes it is honey." The man said sternly.

The other girl (light red haired) sat silent once he had said it was going to happen, she knew it was true.

"Mom, why don't you say anything?" The blue haired girl asked angrily.

The lady (mid 30's as well) just sat there looking anywhere but her angry daughters eyes.

"Jenna." Was all she asked her sister, as she looked on with a blank expression tears in her eyes.

"FINE." She yelled as she got out of the car, slammed her door, opened the trunk, yanked out her suitcase and walked to the front of the car staring at her parents angrily through the windshield.

"Bye." The second girl said as she wiped her face of the tears and climbed out of the car as well closing the door and grabbed her suitcase, closing the trunk door.

She walked up next to her sister waist length hair flying in the wind and stood there waving to her parents as they drove off saying "Don't forget to go meet your brother, and call us when you get settled in!" Their father called out the window.

"Don't count on it!" Roxas, the blue haired girl yelled out after her parents, tears now rolling down her face as well as her sisters.

They stood there just watching their mom cry as the car soon got out of sight as it turned a corner.

"Come on let's go already!" The older of the twins- obviously-said as she wiped her face clean of tears and walked through the now opened gates as apparently the principal ha heard them and buzzed open the gate.

"Ok Roxas." The younger of the twins said as they walked into their new school and home for the next few years of their lives in middle school: Kadic Junior High.

**Inside Jenna's Dorm Room:**

Jenna had placed her suitcase on her bed and started to place her clothes in her drawers and set up her bed. As she had just finished putting her posters and pictures of her, her sis and friends up on the wall, she remembered that she was to visit her older brother and get their guitars. So she walked next door to Roxas' room to ask if she wanted to go with her.

**Inside Roxas' Dorm Room:**

Roxas threw her suitcase on her bed and just sat there glaring at the wall, not even bothering to put her clothes away or set her room up even a little. When a knock came on her door and Jenna's voice came from the other side asking "Hey Roxas I'm going to go visit Blake, ya wanna come with?"

"No thank you." Roxas said back rather harshly.

"Oh, well ok then. Um, I'm gonna get my guitar, I'll grab yours too k?" Jenna called back as Roxas just grunted a "Fine, thank you."

"Ok." Jenna responded with a slight smile at her sister's slight happy tone to hearing about her guitar.

**Outside in the Hallways below Roxas and Jenna's:**

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

"Hmm, I should call mom." I thought as I dialed the number to my mom's cell phone.

"Hello." Mom answered.

"Hey mom just thought I should call, well I'm all set up and am now going to go see Blake ok?" I said.

"Sure thanks for being responsible and remembering. How's your sister doing?" She asked.

"Better than usual, she's still mad, but she isn't yelling or breaking things so she's ok." I said.

"Oh, well that's good. Well I'll talk to you later ok." Mom said.

"Ok. Bye mom." I said as I hung up after hearing her farewell and the phone click.

I put my phone away and kept walking.

I had taken the elevator at the end of the hallway on her floor down a floor. And walked passed a few rooms until I was directly below mine and Roxas' rooms across the hall (which for some reason the rooms were zigzagged). When I got to my brother's room I knocked on the door and a tall guy with longish black hair opened the door.

"Well, hey there sweet thang. You lost, or did ya hear of me the great Albert?" He asked me as he bent down to my level and lifted my chin to make me look in his eyes.

"Uh, n-no. I came h-here for my-" I was suddenly cut off as a slightly taller boy with brick red hair came up behind him and asked who was at the door.

"Jenna?" He asked.

"Big brother Blake!" I said as he pushed Albert out of the way and I jumped on him hugging him as he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Big brother?" Albert asked stunned, just noticing the similarity in our hair and eye colors.

"Yeah, big brother. So that means no flirting with her got it?!" he asked while glaring at Albert.

"Oh and yeah I also have another sister that goes here now too, so if you see a blue haired girl then stay away from her as well." He said.

"Yeah, g-got it." Albert said backing off into the room and sitting at his computer desk grumbling to himself about how Blake had a hot little sister.

"Hehe." I giggled.

"So Jen when'd you get here?" Blake asked me as he pulled me into the room with him and sat me on his bed next to him.

"I just got in about an hour or two ago. I'm all un-packed and ready to go, so I decided to come visit you and see how you were. And to get mine and Roxas' guitars." I said as I leaned into his shoulder and yawned.

"Heh, well it looks like you're pretty wiped. Here I'll walk you back to your room and give Roxas her guitar. We can catch up later tomorrow k?" Blake said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door after slipping the straps of each guitar case on either shoulder.

*Yawn* "K." I said as I snuggled up into his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Heh, same old Jenna." He muttered as he walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator which he then took down a floor. And walked to my room opening the door and placing me gently on the bed, pulling the covers up over me and placing my favorite stuffed fox in my hands. He watched as I curled up into the sheets and pulled the fox closer to me. He smiled and kissed me on the top of the head and then shut off the lights, placed my guitar in its stand/holder at the foot of my bed up against the wall walked to the door and quietly closed it wishing me a good night sleep.

**Blake's P.O.V.**

I walked next door and knocked on Roxas' door, when she didn't open it I opened the door and walked in to see that she had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall sitting on her bed arms crossed.

"Heh, same old Roxas as well." He said remembering that whenever she was really mad she would sit up all night against the wall her bed was leaned up against with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Until she eventually fell asleep. And considering it was it only 8:00 and both of them out cold it must have been a pretty long drive over here from back at home.

"Well night Roxas." He said as he placed his hand on the top of her head & kissed her on the forehead.

He placed her guitar against the wall by the bed and closed the door and walked back up to his floor to finish his homework and eat before going to bed.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

**11:30pm:**

Suddenly my phone went off and started playing 'Scrubs' by TLC on full blast right next to my ear.

"AHHH!" I yelled while falling off the bed and landing upside down with my feet still up against the bed phone open on my face. And in big bold letters read the word **DAD**.

"UGGH!" I yelled frustrated as I saw the time.

"What?!" I yelled into the phone as I answered it.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" My dad said to me now mad.

"It's your own fault for not sucking it up and calling earlier!" He said as I got madder.

"Jeez you're so annoying!! I'm, fine ok?! Now bye!"

"Hey! Young lady, don't you dare hang up on-*click* Oh she's gonna get it later on!" Dad said as he hung up.

"Fuck! What the hell? Does he think I'm like 5 or something?! Geez, I gotta get some air!" I grabbed my backpack threw a blanket, towel, a water bottle, and an extra pair of sneakers. I threw on a pair of black converse, and some jeans. Then I pulled on a jacket and walked out the door with my phone shoved in my pant pocket, and my hands in my jacket pockets.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Jenna woke up when she heard yelling from next door, and knew it had to be Roxas so she threw on a jacket and opened the door.

Just as she did though she heard a door slam and saw Roxas wide awake and storming down the hallway with a bag slung over her shoulder, so she followed.

"Roxas slow down!! Roxas stop!!" Jenna called out to Roxas wondering why no one woke up.

"What?" Roxas finally asked as they were already in the forest and away from viewing/hearing range of any students or teachers.

"What happened and where are you going?!" Jenna asked/yelled.

"'Dad' thinks I'm a 5 year old that needs to call him every half hour to tell him everything that happened! That's what's wrong!" Roxas yelled.

"Well, so what?! Come back to the dorms and we'll talk about it!" Jenna yelled as she followed the now running again Roxas.

"NO Jen!!" Roxas yelled as she kept running!"

"Roxy!! Please sto- ahhhhh!!" Jenna screamed as she tripped over a sewer drain cover and fell face first into the dirt.

"Jen!!" Roxas yelled as she turned around and ran back to me to help me up.

"Are you ok? You silly klutz!" Roxas said as she cleaned my face with the small towel she brought. And noticed I had a scrape on my right knee so she found some bandages and ointment in the bottom of her bag and put some ointment on a band-aid then placed it over the cut I got. She patted me on the head.

"There, all better now." She said as Jenny just sat there staring up at Roxas with tears in her eyes.

"What did you trip on anyway?" Roxas asked looking around and seeing flat grounds. That's when she spotted a man hole cover that was slightly pushed open due to Jenna's tripping over it most likely.

"Hey Jenna where do you think this leads?" Roxas asked Jenna while moving the cover off completely.

"I dunno you wanna check it out?" Jenna asked as she stood up and walked over to Jenna looking down the drain being careful not to fall in.

"Well when in doubt…" Roxas said as she climbed down the ladder.

"W-wait for me Roxas!" Jenna called out as she followed her sister down the drain and closed the drain.

They weren't climbing for very long when they reached the bottom of the ladder and found a long passageway. There was a faint light at the end of the hallway so they decided to follow it.

When they reached the end of the hall they found another ladder and climbed back up it. When they got to the top Roxas helped Jenna out and then recovered the hole. They noticed that when they turned around there was this old abandoned factory that their brother had always told them about.

"Wow Jenna I always wanted to check this place out!" Roxas called out.

"Me too! Let's go!" Jenna said as they ran over to the factory noticing that there was a light on. Confused as to why there would be a light on in an abandoned factory, they followed it and found an elevator.

They took the elevator down a floor and got out. When they did though they came out in an average sized science lab with a giant computer right smack dab in the middle.

"Whoa?! What the hell is that thing?" Roxas yelled in the person who was sitting behind the computers ear.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Jenna yelled as well.

By now it was 12:00 midnight exactly and the boy behind the computer was falling asleep until he heard the 2 screams of the girls.

"WAAHH?!" The boy yelled as he fell off his chair.

"WH-who are you 2 girls?!" The boy demanded scared.

"Jeremy who's there?" A soft voice came from the computer.

"Whoa, cool a pretty pink haired girl in the computer! Is this like a video game?" The girls said together.

"Uh, Jeremy. I know we're done with this battle and all and fixed the tower but there are still monsters running around!" Another voice sounded from the computer this time a boys.

"Awesome a boy too! Are there more?" The girls said together again.

"AHH!!" 4 screams sounded as the voices stopped and the boy at the computer suddenly stood up to look back at the computer.

"Oh no! They've all been de-virtualized!" The boy said as he pressed some buttons and ran to the elevator just as it opened up to reveal 4 kids safe and sound.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok!" He exclaimed tiredly.

"Yeah we're fine Jeremy but who were those 2 voices we heard earlier?" The tallest-brown haired- boy asked.

"Hey, those are the people we saw on the computer!" The girls said again excitedly.

"What's going on? Tell us please! We can keep a secret." The girls said.

"Oh no Jeremy what have you done?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry Aelita." The Jeremy boy said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now Jeremy. Let's just take them back to the dorms and explain what happened, considering there's no time to make a back to past now that Xana has control of another tower." The black haired girl said glaring at Jeremy.

"Yes, Yumi that is probably a good idea, sorry again guys." He said head down.

"Well, don't worry bud. At least their cute and seem trustworthy enough." A blonde boy with a purple circle in the middle of his hair said smiling at Jenny.

"Odd, shut up." The Yumi girl said as she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Sheesh, I'm just being nice!" Odd said while rubbing his head.

"Hey Ulrich! Come on, you're on my side right? They are cute right?" Odd asked the brown haired guy.

"Hey don't drag me into this mess of yours Odd." Ulrich said.

"Wait you know what you guys, why don't we just take them to the scanner room instead?" Aelita asked in her soft voice.

"That's a great idea Aelita!" Jeremy said, as Odd nodded his head in agreement with a huge smile on his face.

"What?!" Yumi yelled angrily.

"We have enough people in our group as it is already!" She seemed really mad.

"But Yumi, they can help." Jeremy said.

"Yeah Yumi and if we couldn't win now then doesn't that mean that we need more help." Ulrich said.

"Fine then!" Yumi huffed.

**Scanner Room:**

"Ok guys, well here's the thing this isn't a game so don't take it lightly. This is actually life or death for the world. Are you still up for it after knowing this?" Jeremy asked.

"Well hey; don't scare them before they even get into Lyoko, Jeremy!" Odd said laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a baby! I'm up for anything you can dish out at me!" Roxas said with a hand on her hip the other in a fist in the air.

"Me too, I'll help if it's for the sake of the Earth." Jenna said in the same pose as her sister only a little less confidant about it.

"Well either way it'd be nice to know your names." Ulrich said joining the conversation.

"Oh yeah sorry. My names Jenna May. Nice to meet you." Jenna said smiling at the group.

"Yeah and I'm Roxas May, Jenna's older twin sister, we just got here today." Roxas said uninterested.

"Well I'm Ulrich, this is Jeremy the brains behind this thing. Aelita, she was living in Lyoko; the place we're sending you guys shortly for most of her life and knows the most about it. Odd, the freak with purple in his hair, well he's just out there. And Yumi, she's a pretty tough fighter." Ulrich explained pointing first to himself, the blonde with the glasses, the pink haired girl, then the blonde with the purple in his hair, and the black haired girl last.

"Ok, ok. Now that we know everyone can we just get on with this I wanna see this Lyoko world of yours?" Roxas said excitedly.

"Sure, sure just walk into those scanners over there and I'll scan you guys into Lyoko." Jeremy said.

Jeremy walked back into the room with the super computer and started typing in a bunch of information on the girls first then typing in the virtualization information.

"Ok so Odd, Ulrich and Yumi will go in first and then you guys will go in with Aelita. But be careful when you get in there apparently another tower was activated so there will be some monsters waiting for you." Jeremy reminded them.

"Gotcha." The gang said.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked into the 3 scanners and watched the others as the doors closed on them.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy said.

"Ok, your turn girls." Jeremy said as the girls stepped into the scanners.

Transfer Aelita. Transfer Jenna. Transfer Roxas. Scanner Roxas. Scanner Jenna. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he hit the enter key on the computer and we were scanned into Lyoko.

**In Lyoko: Jenna's P.O.V.**

"AAAHH!!" I screamed as I looked down and saw that I was floating in the air…for about 5 seconds when I started falling.

"Gotcha!" Odd said as he caught me bridal style and held me in his arms, smiling at my reaction.

"Uh. T-thank you Odd." I said with a huge blush on my face, it getting even bigger at how short my outfit was and where his hands were holding me.

"Heh. You're so cute. Especially when your embarrassed." Odd said as he laughed as my blush grew even more.

"Ok. Can you put me down now?" I asked still blushing.

"Heh. Sure." He said as he placed me on my feet, and I wobbled a bit so he kept his arm around my waist until I got my balance back and could walk again.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

When I saw Jenna fall I got kind of scared, but landed stealthily on my feet just like a cat as everyone just stared impressed. And Jenna glared.

"Whoa. It took me weeks to learn to land like that!" Ulrich said impressed yet flustered.

"Heh well, yeah. Thanks, who knew I had it in me." Roxas said sheepishly as Ulrich smiled at her.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"We love your guys' looks!" Roxas and Jenna said together.

"No, you girls look awesome! I love your outfits, their so unique!" Aelita said happily in awe.

"Yeah, whatever I've seen better." Yumi said turning around with a smug look on her face.

"Huh what do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, didn't you guys have Jeremy make your outfits with the super computer of his?" Roxas asked.

"No, it's based off of our personalities, and we just ended up in it." Ulrich said.

The girls looked down and for the first time actually noticed what they were wearing, with shocked looks on their faces.

Jenna was in a pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh, with a strip in the front that went a few inches farther than that. The sides of the dress and continuing to the straps were black. The dress had a (1) black stripe that went across the middle sideways, and 2 stripes black stripes going down the middle of it. There was a belt with gun holders on it strapped on either waist, with a gun in each pouch.

The dress showed a little bit of cleavage and hugged her curves, showing off her hourglass figure. She also had on a magenta bow tie chocker, arm cuffs, thigh bands (like the bands brides have on their thighs), and mini magenta ribbons in her hair on her bangs which framed her face as her hair was up in high ponytail. Jenna also had on red sock like boots that connected to the thigh bands and were high heeled. She had magenta lipstick. And a matching pair of orange fox ears and tail. (The inside of her tail was yellow, ears and tail real)

Roxas' outfit consisted of a dark purple top that stopped a few inches above her bellybutton, with crisscross strings that held the front of her shirt together, tied in a little bow at the bottom. The shirts straps crossed at her neck to make it a halter. She had a matching dark purple skirt with black ruffles that went mid thigh.

There was a dark blue belt that crisscrossed around her skirt with pouches at either side that held a sai in either one. Roxas had on dark blue socks that stooped a few inches under her skirt, and dark blue lace up ankle boots that the tops of the boots are flared over and are sky blue like her hair. She had dark blue gloves that stopped a little over her elbows, with black fishnets under the gloves that stopped a little under her shoulders. She had on dark blue lipstick. A dark blue bowtie chocker adorned her neck; she had a golden yellow crescent moon on her forehead with little bubbles on either side. She had matching dark blue cat ears and tail with a tiny green tassel earring on the top of her right ear.

"Where the hell did this come from?!" Roxas asked as she tried to cover herself as Ulrich stared and blushed upon seeing her revealing outfit.

"You look really good Roxas." He said trying to look away, but he just couldn't.

"Th-thank you Ulrich." Roxas said while blushing and turning around.

"You look hot Jen!" Odd said as he kept staring at Jenna making her blush for the third time that day.

"Th-thank you Odd." Jenna said as she looked down so as not to make eye contact with him.

"NO! Seriously! That outfit is perrrfect!" Odd purred as Aelita elbowed him in the gut.

"OW! Sheesh Aelita I was just complimenting her!" He said while rubbing his gut.

"Hehe." The whole gang laughed except for Yumi who just scoffed and turned her head.

Out of nowhere from behind them a couple of Kankrelats walked up, and no one noticed them until Yumi was shot twice in the back by them.

"AAHHH!!!" Yumi yelled as she turned around and threw one of her fans at it. It went through one, and then hit the other but as it flew back towards her she missed it and it hit her and took the last of her life points effectively de-virtualizing her.

"Oops, sorry guys. Kankrelats." Jeremy said as Yumi walked into the room and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow. Well anyway guys your luck there are only 4 more Kankrelats, so girls you wanna try using your weapons on your first monsters." Jeremy asked the girls.

"What?!" The girls asked together.

A/N: Hey! Cliffy!! Well this is the by far the longest chapter I have ever written. So I'm going to stop now and type up the second one while it's fresh in my mind. See ya soon! R/R please!

Ja Ne

**-Edward Shines**

**&**

**Jasper's Calming Nature**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

By the way I forgot to mention earlier our outfits have holes for our tails in Lyoko.

Anyway on with the story:

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Previously:_

_Out of nowhere from behind them a couple of Kankrelats walked up, and no one noticed them until Yumi was shot twice in the back by them._

"_AAHHH!!!" Yumi yelled as she turned around and threw one of her fans at it. It went through one, and then hit the other but as it flew back towards her she missed it and it hit her and took the last of her life points effectively de-virtualizing her._

"_Oops, sorry guys. Kankrelats." Jeremy said as Yumi walked into the room and smacked him on the back of his head._

"_Ow. Well anyway guys your luck there are only 4 more Kankrelats, so girls you wanna try using your weapons on your first monsters." Jeremy asked the girls._

"_What?!" The girls asked together._

Now:

"Yeah! Come on it looks like your weapons are strapped around your waist as your belts." Odd said.

"What? Really?" The girls asked as they pulled their weapons out of their pouches.

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! IS THIS A GUN?!" I asked/yelled as I saw my weapons, and freaked out.

"Awesome! That's so cool!" Odd said in envy, but glad his was technically still the most high-tech of weapons.

"NO IT IS NOT COOL ODD!!!! GUNS ARE HORRIBLE WEAPONS!! WHY DID I END UP WITH THEM, OF ALL THINGS?!" I yelled angrily while holding them out in front of me.

"Because it's your ideal weapon, everything about you here; clothes and weapons is based on your personality." Jeremy explained through the computer.

"But, why a gun?!" I asked finally calming down a bit.

"Well, that's probably because you don't seem to like getting your hands dirty, and your better at far distance combat, than close combat. And the only other weapon for that is a bow and arrow, but that takes too long to load." Jeremy replied again.

"Well I guess that's true, so it makes some sense." I said sighing as Odd wrapped an arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I still like you." Odd said making me blush (again).

"Well that just doesn't help me right now, but thank you." I said frowning.

"Really?" He asked with a baby kitty pout on his face.

"Oh. Ok it does, thank you Odd." I said while hugging him quickly.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

"Hmm, Sai's. AWESOME!!!!" I yelled as I looked at my new weapons turning them over in my hands.

"Heh." Everyone just laughed at her funniness.

"I can so imagine torturing this XANA person with these baby's right here." I said with an evil look on my face.

"Wow, sadistic much." Ulrich said.

"Well, duh! Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well kind of, yeah!" Ulrich said.

"But that's what makes Roxas, Roxas." Jenna said out of nowhere.

"Jeez, thanks." I said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Well now that everyone's acquainted with their new weapons. Kankrelats 4 of them at 10:00." Jeremy said acquiring everyone's attention.

"Hey girl's why don't you try using your weapon's now? Their pretty easy monsters considering there's only 4 of them. And their the first ones that we've met easiest to kill, go for it!" Jeremy said.

"Ok Jeremy got it!" The girls said together as they charged at the Kankrelats right as they were in sight.

"Oh! One more thing, you have to hit them in the swirly XANA sign that it has on it!" Jeremy yelled.

"Got it!" They called out.

One Kankrelat shot at Roxas as she dodged with her cat reflexes and stabbed it right on target.

Jenna had jumped over one of the Kankrelats and shot it from above right as it looked up (dumb move) and hit the target dead on.

"2 down 2 to go." They said as 2 more showed up to fill in for the 1st 2.

Odd jumped up like Jenny had and shot an arrow out of his wrist right on target, while at the same time Ulrich had ran up (super sprinted) to the Kankrelat and stabbed it on target.

"Good job, girls. Awesome first try!" Jeremy said.

While this was all happening Aelita had run into the activated tower and was just signing in to deactivate it.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as the computer typed in her name and the tower changed from red back to blue.

"Wow that was awesome! Did Aelita do all that by herself?" Jenna asked Odd when the towers glow changed colors.

"Yup. That's our Aelita. It's always good to have her on our side." Odd replied.

"Well guys I think were done for tonight." Jeremy said as he pressed a button on his keyboard and de-virtualized Odd, and Ulrich first, than Jenna, Roxas, and Aelita.

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

As the door of the scanners opened to reveal the rest of the group Odd was standing in front of my scanned waiting for me to show up.

"Odd! That was awesome!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. He caught me and spun me around and kissed me.

My eyes suddenly shot open and I gasped as everyone else in the room did too. I pulled away and blushed as I touched my lips.

"Odd?" I asked as I gasped.

"Sorry, Jenna." He apologized while letting go of me and turning away.

"No, wait." I said as I turned his head to face me and look me in the eyes as I stood on my toes and kissed him back.

"It's ok Odd."

"Really?" Odd asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, really." I said.

"I really like you Jenna." Odd said while wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I really like you too Odd." I said back as I looked into his eyes seeing the seriousness that just seemed so out of place on Odd. But I was happy to see it.

We kissed one more time as Jeremy cleared his throat at us staring at each other. That didn't get our attention so Roxas called my name, which didn't work either. So she scared me by saying that mom and dad were there.

"What?!" I yelled as I freaked out and Roxas laughed. "Jerk." I said under my breath to Roxas as she smirked.

"Heh. Sorry guys." We said together as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder happily.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

As I stepped out of the scanner Ulrich and the others congratulated me and Jenna as Ulrich just stood there smiling at me while leaning up against a wall.

Yumi glared at me obviously liking Ulrich and being jealous of me. I just smirked at her and walked up to Ulrich and as he said "You were awesome out there." I thanked him "Thank you Ulrich." and kissed him on the cheek. Ulrich blushed but smiled at me none the less.

Yumi was so furious. She stormed out of the lab and back to her house.

I saw Jenna and Odd making out so I decided to call her name, when she didn't hear me I did the only thing I could think of… I tricked her.

"Hey Jenna mom and dad are here stop making out with Odd quick!!" I said as I laughed.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Jenna yelled as she broke away from Odd.

"Heh, sorry my mistake. Just your shadows." I said with a smirk and a laugh.

"Jerk." She called me under her breath.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was 1:30 when we finally got back to our dorms and said bye to the group after we agreed to meet up at the snack machine tomorrow before school. We had found out that we all had the same classes so it was perfect, us being new students and all.

We went to sleep in high hopes of what of would happen the next day.

**The next morning in Jenna's Room; Jenna's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was a little confused as to where I was, but soon remembered everything that happened the night before.

I smiled to myself thinking of my moment with Odd…until I was RUDELY interrupted by Roxas. I sighed heavily as I grabbed some clothe and walked out of my room and down the hall to the girls bathroom to take a shower and get ready for my first day of school with my new friends.

After I finished my shower I dried off, wrapped a towel around myself and ran back to my room to change. I pulled on a long red t-shirt with a pink tank top over it that had a shooting star in the center with rainbow streaks. And a semi short blue jean skirt. I had slipped on light pink socks and a pair of orange high top converse with the front toe area in red.

I kept my hair down, and let my bangs frame my face as I finished brushing my hair I had placed a red heart lock necklace around my neck. I looked myself over in the full body mirror I had on my closet door, smiled to myself and proceeded to grab a purse with make-up, hair clips and rubber bands in it and a brush, and hung it over my shoulder as I headed out to the meeting spot we had arranged last night.

I called to Roxas through her dorm door telling her that I was leaving early so I could get a breakfast snack. When she said ok I walked away and off to the snack machine.

**In Roxas' Dorm Room; Roxas' P.O.V.**

I had just finished my shower and picked out my outfit for the day when Jenna had knocked on my door saying that she was leaving so I told her ok and continued to get ready.

I threw on a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a black t-shirt over it that had a dark blue crescent moon on it with a golden star connected to the top of the moon in the center of the shirt. I pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans, and slipped on a pair of dark blue converse with the front toe area black in color.

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought something was missing. So I went to my dresser and pulled a light blue skull necklace with jade green eyes out of my jewelry box and placed it around my neck.

I left my hair down, slung a backpack over my left shoulder and walked out of my room and headed off to the meeting place.

**Snack Machine; Normal P.O.V.**

"Hmm. What should I get? Coffee, hot cocoa, or maybe just a snack bar, or cookie?" Jenna said to herself as she looked at all the snack options in the vending machines.

"Well, maybe I can help." Odd whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Ahh!" Jenna said as she jumped a little.

"Oh Odd, it's just you. Don't scare me like that!" Jenna said a little embarrassed as she blushed.

"Heh, sorry Jen." Odd said as he spun me around and gave me a soft peck on the lips as a sort of apology.

"Heh. That's ok Odd." Jenna said as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, so are you guys together already?" Roxas asked out of nowhere, scaring the new couple.

"Ahh!" Jenna and Odd screamed at the same time as they both jumped a little.

"Heh. You guys were made for each other." Roxas said while laughing a little.

"We're not together!" Jenna yelled, pulling away a little.

"We're not?" Odd asked with a sad look on his face.

"Well, no, uh, I mean yeah. But, oh I don't know." Jenna said exasperatedly.

"Well do you want us to be together?" Odd asked.

"Well, yeah I do, but…" Jenna said as she was cut off by a kiss from Odd. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed back.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Odd asked as they broke away for air.

"Y-yeah ok." Jenna said as she blushed. And Odd kissed her again.

"Uh, hello? Still here ya know." Roxas said frustrated.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Odd's always been an attention hog." Ulrich said.

"Whoa when did you get here?" Roxas asked as she turned away from the 2 making out.

"I've been here since you showed up actually." Ulrich answered.

"Oh. Well then ok." Roxas said blushing a little at her own obliviousness, and the close proximity between her and Ulrich.

Soon the others arrived and their day began. It was a pretty uneventful day, no XANA attacks. And the only thing that seemed remotely interesting was how long Odd and Jenna could last making out with each other.

Once school was over it was actually a Saturday and since they didn't have school the next day, they just hung out in Lyoko, the girls getting the hang of being virtualized into Lyoko, and handling their weapons.

**Jenna's Dorm Room; Jenna's P.O.V.**

There was a knock at the door, and she told them to come in. "Come in. The doors unlocked." Jenna said as she sat at her desk in front of the window in her pink tank top shirt and red pajama bottom shorts and was typing up a new song for her band, which her sister had thought of on her laptop.

Just then a pair of slightly larger than her own warm arms wrapped around her waist, and Odd placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Hi, Odd." I said as I saw his reflection in the computer screen.

"How'd you know it was me?" Odd asked with a frown on his face.

"I saw your reflection in the computer." I said simply.

"Oh. Ok." Odd said as he leaned in to give me an upside down kiss.

"Hehe, you're so cute." I said to Odd as I stood up and walked over to my bed.

"I'm tired." I said as I yawned.

"Ok, you wanna go to sleep now?" Odd asked me.

"Ok." I said as I lay down with him next to me.

Odd wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled the blood red blanket over us and pulled me in closer to him as I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

"Good night, Odd. I love you." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Good night. I love you too." Odd said while watching me sleep. He soon fell asleep as well.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Odd say that he loved me. I smiled and went to sleep curling up against Odd's chest.

**In Roxas' Dorm Room; Roxas' P.O.V.**

God, I don't think I've ever been so bored. I opened my window and was looking at the now darkened sky. I saw that the curtains to the room in the next building were slightly parted. I could see Ulrich pass by the curtain. It looked like he was pacing. I walked to my desk that was in the corner of the room, opposite from my bed which was in the corner of the room under my window. I grabbed a large 3 ring notebook and a big bold black marker. I threw one of the only hair pins I owned at the window I saw Ulrich in. He turned to look at the window, and he walked up to it and pushed the curtain to 1 side looking at me.

I looked down at the notebook and wrote 'Hey, what's up?'

I watched him jog to a table and grab a notebook as well as a marker.

'Nm (not much), waiting for odd to come back' he wrote back to me.

'Oh him I highly doubt he'll be back I saw him go into my sister's room.'

'Lol then I was worrying for nuthing.'

'Don't worry too much u'll get stress marks on ur… cute and pretty face.'

'You really think my face is cute…?' he asked.

'Well yea I mean ur hot it's not surprising Yumi likes u.' I answer.

'Yumi likes me?'

'You mean you didn't know!?' I asked surprised.

'I kinda knew but I don't really like her anymore.'

'Y not?' I questioned.

'I just don't, I like sum1 else, you should know her.' he responded

'Oh… I gotta go.' I told him before I closed the curtain.

'_I can't believe I thought maybe he liked me, I'm so stupid!'_ I shouted at myself in my thoughts. I quickly change into my pj's consisting of black pajama bottoms and a green spaghetti strap shirt. I got under the baby blue comforter on my bed and fell asleep quickly thinking about the rejection I felt.

**In Ulrich's room; Ulrich's P.O.V.**

'_What's wrong with her, I tell her I like a girl that she should know thinking maybe she would get the hint and realize it was her I was talking about.'_ I thought as I sat on my bed moping over this problem. I put on my jet black pajama bottoms and took off my shirt, laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling with my arms under my head. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep but not before thinking…

'_What can I do to make her realize…'_

A/N: Cliffy, again. See you next time. (Sorry it's 2:17am)

Ja Ne

**-Edward Shines**

**&**

**Jasper's Calming Nature**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

Anyway on with the story:

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 3:**

_Previously:_

'_I can't believe I thought maybe he liked me, I'm so stupid!'_ I shouted at myself in my thoughts. I quickly change into my pj's consisting of black pajama bottoms and a green spaghetti strap shirt. I got under the baby blue comforter on my bed and fell asleep quickly thinking about the rejection I felt.

**In Ulrich's room; Ulrich's P.O.V.**

'_What's wrong with her, I tell her I like a girl that she should know thinking maybe she would get the hint and realize it was her I was talking about.'_ I thought as I sat on my bed moping over this problem. I put on my jet black pajama bottoms and took off my shirt, laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling with my arms under my head. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep but not before thinking…

'_What can I do to make her realize…'_

Now: Normal P.O.V.

It was now morning and the gang was going to hang out all day today and get to know each other a little more. So the girls were going to go on a shopping spree while the boys carried their stuff of course.

After a while the girls were done running around charging up their credit cards, so they decided to take a break and have lunch. The gang stopped off at a pizza parlor and ordered a large pepperoni for them to eat as they talked about whatever.

"So Jenna, Roxas what made you guys come to Kadic anyway?" Jeremy asked us.

"Our parents forced us saying that since our older brother Blake was here we'd be fine. They told us that we'd love it here and make a whole bunch of new friends." Roxas said.

"Of course we didn't believe them at first and were pissed. But then we met you guys." Jenna said while looking solely at Odd.

"And now, we're pretty happy to be here. We've got friends and a new awesome life to live in Lyoko." Roxas said.

"Whoo! You girls are awesome! I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we're glad we met you 2." Odd said while hugging Jenna.

"Heh thanks Odd." Jenna said hugging him back and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, so what do you girls usually do for fun?" Ulrich asked us.

"Well, we have a band with our brother. We play guitar and he's on drums. Our bands name is Moroha Katana. It means double edged blade." Roxas said.

"Awesome! That's so cool!" Odd exclaimed as Ulrich nodded his head in agreement.

"Way too common. I've heard so much better." Yumi said boredly, while glaring at Roxas sitting next to Ulrich.

"You know what ama (bitch) if you don't like me then why don't you just say it to my face!" Roxas said to Yumi angrily.

"What was that buso (ugly girl)? Who are you calling ama, ama?!" Yumi yelled back.

"What's an ama?" Odd whispered to Jenna.

"It means bitch in Japanese." Jenna replied.

"Oh. How do you know that?" Odd asked.

"I read a lot of Japanese and took Japanese classes all my life." Jenna answered.

"Oh. Ok. Can you translate for us?" Odd asked

"Sure. But she knows mostly swear words and mean comebacks and whatnot only." Jenna said.

"Ok. But thank you anyway." Odd said smiling while turning back to the interesting fight as Jenna translated everything they were saying to each other to him and the rest of the group.

"You, duh are ya deaf or something? Urasai no baka!" Roxas said, while smirking.

"Loud idiot." Jenna told the group.

"Kirai." Yumi said.

"I don't like you." Jenna translated.

"Is that all you got well why don't you just damare dobe baka-no!" Roxas said.

"Shut up dumbass idiot." Jenna kept translating.

Stay away from my Ulrich and dokina!" Yumi replied.

"Stay out of my way." Jenna, again translating.

"Damatte-yo, anata wa daikirai desu! And I'm pretty sure the rest of the group would like you to as well!" Roxas spat in Yumi's face.

"Shut up, I hate you." Jenna said translating.

Henjin!" Yumi said.

"Oh no, you didn't just call me a freak! Well at least I'm not a baita!" Roxas said back with venom in her voice.

"Me a slut, look who's talking all over Ulrich like that." Yumi said.

"Mocca-Mocca Su Su Ama!" Roxas said.

"Well fuck you too!" Yumi said.

"Kuso atama!" Roxas retaliated.

"Shit head." Jenna translated once more.

"Hhayaku inaku nareyo Yariman!" Yumi yelled.

"Fuck off whore." Jenna translated.

"Kisama Jigoku ni ike!" Roxas yelled back.

"Bastard, go to hell." Jenna translated.

"Tameguchi kitten ja ney o!" Yumi yelled.

"Don't disrespect me you fuck." Jenna translated.

"Oh, I'll disrespect you all I want!" Roxas yelled.

"Bukkorosu! (I'm gonna kick your ass)" Yumi spat in Roxas' face as she jumped over the table and tackled Roxas.

Everyone jumped up as the 2 girls were rolling around on the ground wrestling each other.

"Calm down Roxas." Ulrich said calmly as he gently hugged Roxas to his chest as she started to simmer down a bit.

"Whoa break it up girls!" Jeremy called out as he grabbed Yumi off of Roxas when Ulrich pulled Roxas off Yumi.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Jeremy!" Yumi yelled as she slapped Jeremy and he fell backwards with wide eyes.

The whole group gasped.

"BITCH! How dare you!" Aelita yelled as she backhanded Yumi right across the face, causing her to fall on the ground with a big red hand print on her right cheek.

"You, you actually slapped me." Yumi said dumbfounded as she held her cheek with tears in her eyes. She suddenly stood up and ran away stating that she hated us and never wanted to see us again.

"That's fine with me ama!" Aelita called out after her.

Everyone in the group had shocked expressions as they stared at Aelita.

"Wow, Aelita I've never heard you swear before." Jeremy said as Aelita bent down to check and see if he was ok.

"Yeah, sorry. I just can't stand to see someone hurt the one I love." Aelita said as she kissed him and he kissed back.

The gang awed at them. And Roxas eventually calmed down enough and fell asleep in Ulrich's arms. He carried her back to her dorm as the gang split up till later, to let everything calm down.

**That Night: Roxas' Room/Roxas' P.O.V.**

I woke up around 10:00 and found myself in my room, in my bed. I started to cry a little not remembering anything about that day's events except my fight with Yumi, and Ulrich pulling me off of Yumi.

I felt sad that Ulrich would probably never feel the same way that I did about him so I started to sing my favorite song by Taylor Swift; it fit this situation so perfectly: You Belong with Me

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like I do

Ulrich had went to check up on Roxas to make sure that she was ok and heard singing coming from her room, so he cracked her door open a little and listened to her sing.

I'm in my room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like I do

Ulrich couldn't believe it; she really did love him like he did her. He had to tell her how he felt and he knew the perfect way too.

**The Next Day; Lunch Time:**

Everyone was at their usual table and Blake was with them that day. Jenna had to ask Odd a question.

"Hey, Odd. You know how we told you that we had a band." Jenna asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Odd asked.

"Well Blake here doesn't want to be in it anymore and we need a new drummer so…" Jenna said.

"Of course I'll take his place! That would be so awesome!!" Odd said grabbing me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug as he gave me a kiss.

"Heh. Ok, ok Odd." Jenna said as she giggled.

"And Aelita you can play keyboard if you want." Jenna said happily.

"Sure Jenna I'd love to."

Ulrich left the gang early saying he had some writing he needed to finish or something. So the group headed out to the band room and practiced the 2 songs they were going to play at the welcome to Kadic Middle School assembly.

**At The Assembly; Kadic Middle School Auditorium**

"Hello, students of Kadic Middle School. And welcome to a new year of your school lives." The principal greeted.

"Now I won't bore you all to death after just 1 week of school. So to show you all what an awesome school this is here is Kadic's very own 2 newest students; Roxas and Jenna May in their band Moroha Katana! They will be performing 3 songs for you today." The principal said.

"Hello fellow students, I'm Roxas May and this is my twin sister Jenna, we both play guitar, and sing." Roxas said.

"Hey guys, I'm Jenna as she said and this is Odd he plays drums, then there's Aelita and she plays keyboard." Jenna said.

"Ok peoples the 1st song that we are going to play for you today is **'Before He Cheats'** (by Carrie Underwood; DO NOT OWN).

They all started playing their instruments and Roxas began singing:

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  


**And he don't know...  
**

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...**

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
**

**No...Not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

As the song ended a roar of applause began. As Roxas let her dark blue guitar with purple flames that fade to black on it swing behind her held by the black strap on her shoulder.

"Ok guys the next song is **'how soon is now'** (by: t.A.T.u; DO NOT OWN)

**  
**Roxas once again began to sing as the music started back up

**I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular**

Roxas wrapped her hands around the mic****

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

I am the son and the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
And you cry and you want to die.

When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean? see I've already  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

Okay people once again that was **'how soon is now'** next we'll play a song sung by both me and my sister called **'best days of your life'** (by Kellie Pickler ft. Taylor swift)

Odd hit his drum sticks together counting 1, 2, 1,2,3,4 then he and everyone started playing their instruments (Aelita had walked of stage to a table that was behind the curtains and grabbed a violin and then proceeded to walk back onto the stage).

**'Cuz I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life  
**

Jenna stepped next to her sister who had backed up from the mic as a short interlude came up, Jenna and Roxas were still playing their guitars. They walked back up to Roxas' mic when it was time to sing.

**  
Ain't it a shame?  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think ...straight**

And ain't it sad?  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see?  
Or do you wish it was me  


Aelita was still playing the violin while singing lightly as a background sound

**  
CHORUS:  
'Cuz I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life**

And does she know?  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'm the... the only one

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out  
She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

CHORUS  
'Cuz I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

...with me was a fairytale love  
I was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"  
And it's just too bad you've, already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married  
Have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new

But, I've been told that a cheater  
Is always a cheater  
I've got my pride, and she's got you...

CHORUS  
'Cuz I'll be there, in the back of your mind  
From the day we met 'til you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life...  


Roxas and Jenna started to sing softer as the song faded out

**  
Of your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
you're gonna think of me  
you're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh, yeah  
It's a shame, it's a shame...It's a shame**

Jenna stayed at Roxas' mic and said "okay Roxas is gonna sing a song dedicated to a special someone". While Jenna said this, Roxas walked off stage with Aelita and odd. She put her dark blue guitar down on the table Aelita had previously got the violin from and she grabbed her classic guitar that her parents sent over yesterday. She walked back on stage as her sister walked off. Odd had put a stool with a ring around the bottom of it to put your feet on in front of Roxas' mic.

"Hey this song is dedicated to the one I wish would like me even a little bit, it's called you belong with me by Taylor Swift I didn't write it" Roxas said into the mic as she adjusted it to the height she was now at. She lifted her guitar and started to strum the cord to a tune.

**You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do  
**

Roxas looked at Ulrich who was standing in the front row next to Jeremy.

**  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do**

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.  


Roxas started to think about all the time she saw Ulrich smiling since she met him

**  
Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time  


The more Roxas sang the more she wanted to cry, so she closed her eyes to hold the tears back.

**  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.**

_**[Instrumental]**_****

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.  


As the song was about to end Roxas opened her eyes and saw that Ulrich was taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and was opening it

**  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?**

Ulrich looked at the paper and held it in front of himself showing her what it said. Roxas read it and stared wide eyed, the paper read 'I LOVE U' in big bold letters. Roxas smiled and put her guitar down so it was leaning against the stool. She hopped off the stage and bent down and pulled a piece of paper that was folded into a little square, out of her shoe. She unfolded it and showed him what it said, he looked and he too stared at it wide eyed. It read 'DO YOU LOVE ME? CUZ I LOVE U' Roxas giggled and jumped on him hugging him tightly around the neck.

**Roxas' P.O.V **

Just when Ulrich and I were about to kiss a purple lightning bolt shot between us. Everyone was trying to run out of the auditorium once they saw purple lightning shooting all around the building. Our group (Roxas, Jenna, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita) was looking around at all the lightning. I ducked as a shot of lightning shot at my head.

I looked Ulrich straight in the eyes and asked "does this normally happen?!"

He responded by jumping up as a line of purple lightning shot near his feet "yup, normally"

"So how do we stop this?!" I heard Jenna ask

"We have to deactivate the tower" Jeremy said

"But first we have to get out of this room" odd said sarcastically

"I've got an idea let's go through the door" odd said

"Dummy the doors are covered in XANA's electricity, otherwise kids would not still be in here huddled in a group" Jenna said to odd

"I know how to get out of here… but you'll have to follow me exactly … go through the same spot I do." I said as I ran and jumped through the window.

"ROXAS! Are you okay?!" I heard them all scream

"I'M FINE! Just jump" I said as I held my arm which I had landed on

They all jumped through the hole I made. Ulrich was the first one through, when he saw me holding my arm he jogged up to me. He saw a blood spot where my hand was and saw a shard of glass laying on the ground, the top half of it was covered in blood.

"Oh gods are you okay!?" he asks hurried

"I told you I'm fine" I told him

As the other jogged over to where we were Ulrich ripped a good size piece of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and tightly wrapped it around the bloody spot on my arm.

Ulrich grabbed my hand and lead me through the woods, behind us everyone was following us. We stopped when we got to the man-hole cover that Jenna had fallen over before. I was happy that Jenna and I had put our skateboards at the bottom of the man-hole.

I grabbed my medium purple skateboard with black skulls that has hearts for eyes on it (stickers), while Jenna grabbed her red skateboard with light pink almost white rose stickers on it. We all rode down the tunnel until we got to the spot we were supposed to stop at. We all placed our board against the wall (Jeremy and Aelita put their scooters against the wall). We climbed to the top of the man-hole, lifted the cover and climbed out. We all ran inside of the old factory grabbed the rope and slide down to the bottom where we filed into the elevator. Jeremy hit the button to go down. He got off at the super computer's room as we went farther down to the scanner room.

"The activated tower is in sector 5" (idk if there is a tower in sector 5 but hey it's mywe heard Jeremy say. With that Aelita, Ulrich and I got into the scanners.

I heard Jeremy say, transfer Aelita, transfer Roxas, transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, scanner Roxas, scanner Aelita, and virtualization. I dropped gracefully to the ground doing a front flip standing next to Ulrich and Aelita.

"Well should we wait for them?" I asked

"yeah" I heard Aelita say as I saw a Blok come into sight and fire at Aelita I pulled out one of my sai and held it behind Aelita so it could block her(it did its job very well). Ulrich and Aelita turned around and saw that a Blok was about to fire again when I threw my sai at the XANA insignia and it dead on before it could release the shot. I looked up as I heard Jeremy say 'virtualization' and saw odd drop to the ground, I watched as Jenna dropped to the ground but instead of landing on her feet she twisted her body so that she was falling head first. She landed on her hands in a hand stand position, pushing off the ground she jumped onto a Krab no one had noticed except for her. She pulled out her guns and quickly put 3 bullets in it, and back flipped off of it landing in front of odd on 1 knee.

"Wow" was all we could say

"I didn't know you had it in you to do that!" odd said happily/excited

"Hehe" Jenna giggled. Odd wrapped his arms around Jenna lifting her up and swinging her around as she blushed a deep red.

"Hey love birds I think maybe we should hurry up to this 'sector five' place" I said as they broke apart and we all started to follow Aelita to the end of the sector.

_A.N.-_

Well that's all for now see you very soon

**-Edward Shines**

**&**

**Jasper's Calming Nature**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

This is another chappy of **'you belong with me'** I hope you enjoy!!! And in case you're wondering, yes they gave each other their cell numbers.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 4:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

"_Hehe" Jenna giggled. Odd wrapped his arms around Jenna lifting her up and swinging her around as she blushed a deep red._

"_Hey love birds I think maybe we should hurry up to this 'sector five' place" I said as they broke apart and we all started to follow Aelita to the end of the sector._

**At the end of the sector… Jeremy P.O.V.**

When they got to the end of the forest sector I typed in the word 'SCIPIO' and they were transported to sector 5.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

As we waited for whatever it was we were waiting for I leaned against Ulrich who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I saw a white sphere that had a blue eye on it come down from the virtual sky and stop in front of us, where it then proceeded to open up and wrap around us.

When the sphere opened back up we were in a medium blue room shaped in a circle (called the Arena).

Upon accessing Carthage (sector 5) a long hallway opened up and at the end was a labyrinth which reconfigured into a random pattern and a three-minute countdown began (Jeremy told us that we had 3 minutes to press this eye shaped button called a key to deactivate the security system).

We ran down the hallway and suddenly ended up in a big room similar to where we began. (Just not a circle shape)

We noticed that the interior rooms and corridors of Carthage had many planes, cubes, and rectangles that can slide freely over, around, and against each other.

"Now girls all you have to do is get to that key up there and push down on it to deactivate the security system and get through." Jeremy told us.

"Gotcha." The girls said as they ran toward the key.

As they took their first steps a staircase type thing formed and as they all jumped up the steps a couple Creepers showed up and shot at them.

Jenna jumped over one, twisted her body around and shot it square on. Roxas threw a sai at the 2nd ran up to it, grabbed her sai and jumped over it right before it exploded.

The 2 girls high fived, as they ran toward the key again and the ground started lifting with them on it. "Uh, girls 1 minute left!" Jeremy said urgently. They saw the key in sight and so they both jumped up to press it, when they crashed into each other and Odd, being Odd just had to hog all the glory and jumped on their backs pushed off and pressed the key, jumping back off and landing on all fours with a smile on his face.

As Odd had pressed the key and it pushed in, all the cubes that were moving suddenly all shot up and a new door opened up.

"AHH! ODD!!" Roxas screamed angrily while sitting up painfully.

"Wow." Was all Aelita and Jeremy could say as Ulrich ran up to Roxas to see if she was ok.

"ODD!! YOU JERK!!" Jenna yelled as she sat up and held her back in pain.

"Well, we needed to stop the security alarm." Odd said while crouching down next to Jenna.

"Meanie!" Jenna said with a hurt look on her face as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jen. I didn't mean it honey." Odd said, while hugging Jenna and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He wiped the tears off her face and apologized looking her in the eyes.

"Aww. Ok Odd. I forgive you." Jenna said while hugging him back and giving him a kiss.

"Well. Ok guys remember XANA attack here." Roxas said frustrated, still angry with Odd.

"Oh, yeah. Heh, sorry." Odd and Jenna said together while Odd helped Jenna stand up.

"Ok, guys that was pretty good for your first time entering Carthage. But we gotta head on out now." Aelita reminded them.

"Got it!" The group said together as they ran down the hallway to their next destination.

The pathway leads to a multi-directional elevator. "It only stops at one point, so a carefully-timed jump is needed to board it." Jeremy said suddenly.

"The elevator moves on tracks around the outer surface of the sphere, which is sometimes referred to as the Celestrial dome. It will eventually pause to allow its passengers to disembark, so be ready to jump off at any time." Aelita chipped in.

"It always pauses at the same spot; another platform that leads to the outer surface of Carthage so no worries after a couple trips you'll know when to jump." Ulrich said as well.

On the surface is a special interface that allows full access to the supercomputer, Lyoko, and XANA's data. While the interface is being used, the user controls in the lab are locked out. So I won't be able to help you too much." Jeremy said.

"No worries buddy; they've got me to help them." Odd said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Odd!" Roxas said.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to make you feel safer." Odd said as he turned around frustrated.

"Guys, elevator's coming." Ulrich said.

They stopped their mini fight forgave each other and jumped on the elevator. When they got to their stop Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich jumped off as Roxas, and Jenna jumped off right after landing safely for their first time.

When they got outside the room they were in the outer ring of sector five and a few Mantas's showed up out of nowhere, and shot at the group.

Aelita put up a shield as Jeremy materialized their vehicles, so they could get out of there.

Odd shot at one of the Mantas' as it shot at Jenna and Roxas. The attack hit its target but the Mantas attack had gone off course and hit Aelita breaking her shield. Their vehicles showed up and Aelita hopped on Yumi's ex Overwing, as Ulrich jumped on his Overbike, Roxas jumping on right after him wrapping her arms around his waist. Odd flew around on his overboard for a bit shooting at the left over Mantas' before flying back to the ground where Jenna was standing. Jenna jumped onto the back end of the board and held onto odd for dear life. As Jenna and odd got comfortable on odd's overboard. Ulrich saw a couple more Mantas' and he started to drive toward them, that's when Roxas noticed them. She pulled her sai out of its holders and threw one at it. Making it explode sending the sai back at Roxas.

2 more Mantas showed up 1 shooting Ulrich from behind, the other shooting Odd. As they were both de-virtualized the girls were left alone on their vehicles. Roxas being familiar with a motorcycle slid forward and grabbed the handlebars steering herself back on track. Whereas Jenna kinda just lost her balance and started falling towards the ground (open air).

"AHH!" Jenna screamed as she was spinning and swerving around in circles while her arms and legs were wrapped around the board (much like how Odd had when he 1st got his board.

"Jenna put your arms out like your surfing and hold your footing!" Roxas yelled out to her.

"Shut up. You're not helping with the being bossy you know!" Jenna yelled back as she stood up anyway too try to get her balance.

"Come on Jen, she's right! Hold your arms out it worked for me!" Odd called out through the microphone as Jeremy cringed from his ear being yelled in.

"Wh-whoa!" Jenna exclaimed as she lost her balance and fell off the board hanging from the bottom.

Suddenly a Mantas shot at Jenna and narrowly missed her as the board jerked causing her to lose her grip and send her hurtling to her (virtual) doom.

"AHH!!" Jenna screamed as she fell.

"Jenna!!" Odd yelled. And as he did though his board flew down to Jenna, got under her and caught her just in time as a Mantas tried to shoot her again. The board flew up in the air as Jenna just sat there surprised yet very grateful for the board saving her.

"Thank god." Odd said while letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Ulrich had kept quiet the whole time knowing that the girls had to concentrate.

Jenna had decided to stay seated for a while just to regain her composure. So she grabbed her gun out of its holder while still seated and shot the Mantas that had shot at her earlier effectively killing it.

"That's for aiming at me specifically!" Jenna called out before the Mantas exploded.

Jenna stood up and put her arms out as Roxas and Odd had instructed earlier and after a couple wobbles was just about as good as Odd and Aelita.

Speaking of Aelita…

Aelita had been typing in all the information needed for the passage to the room with the core of Lyoko in it where the one tower was. She had just finished typing in her name and a door at the bottom of Carthage opened up.

"Girls, you have to get through that hole. But it only rapidly opens and closes it won't just stay open so you have to get your timing right ok?" Jeremy asked once he finally got his ear piece back from Odd. (Don't know if that's really where the tower is or not)

"Gotcha Jeremy." The girls said as they followed Aelita through the passageway and into the room with the tower located in it.

"Aelita get to the tower quickly!" Jenna told her as Roxas charged at a couple Creepers as she threw her sai at one and pulled it out right before the thing exploded.

Just as Aelita had made it into the tower Jenna had shot the other Creeper hitting it dead on. She was so happy that she did a few tricks on Odd's Overboard. Now that she knew how to use it, oh was she ever going to flaunt it.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said with a sigh glad that that this was finally over for the time being.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy had said with a sigh as well, hitting the enter key on the super computers keyboard.

A bright blue-white flash appeared and engulfed the world as everyone was thrust back into the past a day. (They had been through a return to the past during one of their scans of Lyoko, so the girls knew what to expect)

**Back at the auditorium of Kadic Academy:**

Everyone cheered as the group had just finished their mini concert. And Roxas and Ulrich finally got their first kiss.

**Behind the stage curtains:**

The gang had taken all their instruments off stage and had them transferred back to the band room.

Odd and Jenna were celebrating a job well done (by you guessed it, making out).

"I'm so glad you're ok Jen." Odd said as he hugged her close to his body and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hehe. Me too. I love you Odd." Jenna said as she kissed him back.

"I love you too Jenna." Odd said as Jenna laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"Hey, Odd?" Jenna said.

"Yeah, Jen?" Odd asked.

"Can I drive next time?" Jenna asked.

"Heh sure you can." Odd said as he laughed quietly.

"Thanks." Jenna said as she leaned closer into his chest.

"Hey Jen, you wanna check out my room?" Odd asked.

"Sure!" Jenna said suddenly really excited.

"Ok let's go." Odd said as he grabbed Jenna's hand and pulled her along to his room.

**Dorm room hallways:**

As Odd and Jenna had made it to the boy's dorms, they heard a loud crashing noise and screaming coming from down the hall.

"That's coming from by my room." Odd said worried as he heard growling.

"Odd, what is that?" Jenna asked a little scared.

"It's my dog, Kiwi." Odd said with a blush on his face and a worried look in his eyes.

"But I thought dogs weren't allowed here on campus?" Jenna asked.

"They aren't." Was Odd's simple answer.

"Well then why do you have a dog?" Jenna asked.

"I'm hiding him." Came his response. (Everyone pretty much already knows about Kiwi)

"Come on let's just go before someone calls the principal." Odd said as he grabbed my hand again and pulled me along towards his room jogging slightly.

"Kiwi!" Odd called out as he saw his dog shredding up someone's science homework. (Lucky for Odd it was old and unneeded now)

Odd grabbed his dog and apologized to the kid as he begged him not to tell on him and get Kiwi evicted.

The kid agreed as Odd held Kiwi under one arm and grabbed Jenna's wrist again with the other pulling her along again.

When they finally got to Odd's room it was a mess and Ulrich was standing there infuriated covered in dog slobber and pillow feathers.

"ODD!! KIWI!!" Ulrich yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Oops. Sorry Ulrich." Odd said a little scared now hiding behind Jenna.

"Whatever. I'm going over to Roxas' room anyway. See ya later Jenna." Ulrich said his fury dying down a bit as he saw the fear for mine, Kiwi's, and Odd's safety in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jenna I didn't mean to scare you." Ulrich said while grabbing his clothes for the next day.

As Ulrich closed the door Odd laughed and fell on his bed with Kiwi on his stomach.

"Wow kiwi you really outdid yourself tonight didn't you?" Odd asked as he lifted Kiwi to his face as the dog licked him.

"Odd what's wrong with you? He looked really mad! How many times has this happened before?" Jenna asked a little frustrated with how calm Odd was acting.

"More then I can count." Odd said actually sitting up when he heard Jenna's voice raise an octave.

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Because, Kiwi's hard to handle." Odd said.

"Well, try harder! Can you imagine what might happen to you, kiwi or Ulrich for keeping your secret if someone actually tells?" Jenna asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well hey I'll apologize to Ulrich tomorrow and try to keep Kiwi in his drawer." Odd said.

"He lives in a drawer?!" Jenna asked.

"Well that's where his bed is but most of the time he just sleeps in my bed unless a teachers around." Odd replied.

"Oh." Jenna said.

"So you forgive me?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Jenna said.

"Yay!" Odd exclaimed happily.

"Heh. I love you Odd." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna." Odd said as he pulled her down onto his lap and pulled her into a kiss.

"Heh. You're so odd; Odd." Jenna said as she kissed him back and they eventually lay down on his bed with his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

**12:00:**

I woke up in the middle of the night and was grateful that we had stopped at my room earlier and changed into my pajama's because it was really hot. I pulled on my oversized red shirt with my name written on it in fancy lettering and was about to turn around when I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Odd who apparently was awake the whole time.

I blushed a little as when I had fallen onto his lap my shirt had ridden up a bit.

"Hey, sweetie watcha doing up so late?" I asked as I turned around.

"I could ask you the same question, honey." Odd said with a smirk on his face as he bent down to my neck and licked my collarbone.

I moaned as he did so and grabbed onto the back of his shirt as his hands slid up my shirt revealing my underwear and unsuccessfully tried to unclasp my bra. I giggled a bit at his straightforwardness and helped him with my bra as I slid it off my shoulders and he ran his hand across my breasts.

He kissed me as he massaged my breasts and held onto my ass tightly. I kissed him back as he slid my shirt up a bit more so he could see my breasts. I blushed as he stared at me and bent down to suck on 1 of my breasts.

I was in heaven I swear as he pulled off his shirt and pants I couldn't help but stare at the bulge in his boxers. He laughed at my near drooling and kissed me again as he pulled his boxers and my underwear off as well.

He lifted me up by the ass and held me above him as he asked if I was ready. I nodded and he slid me down onto him a little until he reached the barrier within that kept my innocence intact.

"Are you sure this going to hurt like hell. I'll stop if you want me to-" Odd was saying as I cut him off as I kissed him and impaled myself onto him till he was in to the hilt.

Odd groaned as I moaned aloud moving after a bit of getting used to his size. After a while he started speeding up until he flipped us over so I was on my back and he kept thrusting into me faster and faster. And as I felt my climax building up inside of me I felt my walls tighten and heard Odd groan signaling that he was close as well.

We came calling out each other's names as it just kept coming wave after wave of pleasure. When it finally stopped we sighed in ecstasy as he fell to the bed with me on top of him and pulled the covers over us as we fell into a blissful slumber after stating our love for each other.

(If we were awake we could probably hear the snicker of a certain dogs laugh at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes.)

**Roxas' Room; Roxas P.O.V.**

I was working on a new song for the band to play when there was a knock on my door. I told them to come in, as I worked on the song I never looked up. I heard something be dropped onto my bed and then shortly after I felt arms wrap around me. I felt a head be laid on my head.

"So watchu doing?" I heard the person ask. I recognized the voice as Ulrich and I smiled

"Not much just writing a new song for the band. It's a love song." I told him "wanna hear what I have so far?"

"Sure" he answered with his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his chin still on my head.

'**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said'

"I like it, but I still like you more" Ulrich told me as I wrapped my hands around his wrist which were held a little in front of my boobs.

"So watcha doin here anyway?" I asked him suddenly wondering why he was here

"I'm running from odd and his dog… yes odd has a dog in a school that forbids pets." Ulrich told me

"Oh well then, you gonna stay here tonight?" I asked as I got up to go find my night clothes so I could go take my night shower.

"If you don't mind" he said

"I don't mind at all actually I was hoping you would say yes, I'm gonna go take a shower you gonna?" I asked

"Nah took one like 30 minutes ago"

"Oh how come?" I asked

"Kiwi, odd's dog, slobbered all over me"

"Oh… disgusting, I'll be back in about 10 minutes… just do whatever ya want, anything that's mine is ur's" I said as I walked out of the door with my clothes.

**Girl's bathroom:**

As I got to the bathroom I noticed that no one was there and realized how late it actually was. I put my clothes down on the bench outside of the shower I was in stripped and stepped into the shower.

I turned the hot water on and let it run for a bit ringing out the knots in my hair as I thought back to mine and Ulrich's 1st kiss this afternoon.

As I thought about this my hand slowly shifted down to my chest as I remembered how close his hands just were to that area a few minutes ago. And my other hand moved down farther as I imagined it being Ulrich's. I rubbed small circles around my now hardening nipple and slid a finger inside my by now wet hole (not from the water).

I imagined Ulrich calling my name and telling me that he loved me one more time as I slid in another digit and moaned a little thankful that no one else was there. After a little more twisting of my fingers and a loud moan later I called out Ulrich's name as I came and watched as my legs shook and I dripped on the shower floor.

After I finished coming down my high I grabbed some soap and shampoo and washed off then after I rinsed off I got out of the shower dried myself off and got dressed in my blue-white tank top and short black pajama shorts. I brushed my hair and walked back to my room, thinking about Ulrich the whole way.

**Roxas' room:**

I walked into my room carrying my dark red towel around my neck. I looked around my room for Ulrich and found him passed out on my bed in his pj's which consisted of green boxers with a white tank top. I laid my towel on the back of the chair in front of my desk.

I picked the bag Ulrich had brought with him off the floor where he had put it presumably after I left, and put it on the desk's chair. I laid down on my bed after unfolding the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and pulling it over both Ulrich and I. Before falling asleep I wrapped my arm around his waist.

**12:00am**

I woke back up to a strange feeling. When I opened my eyes I couldn't remember what happened earlier until I felt Ulrich's arms around my waist. I found out what the strange feeling was, it was Ulrich kissing my neck and his arms roaming my body.

I thought he was doing this in his sleep so I tried to move his arms and push him off me even though it felt so good. When he suddenly asked 'Did I wake you? Sorry.' "No that's ok. But what are you doing?" I asked with a blush on my face as I felt at a loss of comfort when he stopped and pulled away from my neck.

"Sorry. I just thought maybe… if you don't want to-" Ulrich started to say with a slight blush as well from what I could see in the moon light.

"Oh, shut up. You talk too much." I said as I kissed him.

He rolled us over so that he was on top and stated kissing my neck again as his hand moved up my shirt and I moaned a little. He pulled on the bottom of my shirt and I lifted my arms giving him the chance to pull my shirt off and throw it on the ground somewhere. I pulled his shirt up a little too and he lifted his arms breaking the kiss that he started after he pulled off my shirt. Once I got his shirt off and thrown somewhere on the ground we were kissing again. His hand slid behind my back and unhooked my bra tossing it as well. (Hope I didn't lose it) he cupped my right A36 sized breast and bent down and sucked on the other. I moaned as he switched breasts, and tugged at the hem of my shorts.

I lifted my hips off the bed and let him pull my shorts off. He ran his hand down my stomach and to my still clothed crotch. My panties were soaked through and I blushed in embarrassment. He ran a finger over my crotch and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my underwear as he pulled them down. I looked away as he stared at my body.

"You're kind of big for a 13 year old ya know." Ulrich said with a smirk as I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I said back.

"Don't worry, I like that." Ulrich said.

"Pervert," I said as I blushed and turned away again.

When I turned back around after feeling a loss of body contact he had just dropped his boxers and my eyes widened considerably. He was calling my boobs big? Look at his thing! I thought as he smirked at my expression.

He bent down to my ear and whispered 'You like what you see?' he asked as I stuttered out a yes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. I am.

"It'll hurt you know."

I know." I said.

"Ok."

He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in a little until he reached my barrier and looked into my eyes as I just nodded. The instant I did he pushed in all the way and I started to scream when he drowned it out with a kiss.

I kissed him back as he waited for me to get accompanied to the length inside me.

I thrust my hips up so he started to thrust into me slowly at 1st speeding up gradually until he was pounding into me the bed squeaking.

I was moaning like crazy calling out Ulrich's name with every thrust matching him thrust for thrust at the same speed.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ulrich groaned.

"Me too!" I moaned as well.

A few more thrusts later and he came inside me. Thrusting a few more times riding out his orgasm.

After we both finished we were panting heavily as he fell next me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. We both sweating but felt so right.

"I love you Ulrich." I told Ulrich.

"I love you too Roxas." Ulrich said as he kissed me on the lips.

I snuggled up against him as he pulled the covers over our naked bodies and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A.N.-**

**Hey all you crazy people on this crazy planet I call earth!!! Hope you enjoyed this crazy chappy I sure did(so did Jenna)!!! That's a crazy ending for a crazy chappy in a crazy story!!! Until the next crazy chappy!!! (CRAZY!!! DO YOU THINK I DRANK TO MUCH CRAZY SODA!!! AT A CRAZY 2:30AM???!!![Jenna: I think you… DRANK TO MUCH CRAZY SODA AT A CRAZY 2:30AM!!! HOW ABOUT ALL YOU CRAZY ALIEN/MARTIAN/HUMAN/DEMON/ETC PEOPLE/ENTITIES!!! CRAZY!!!])**

**-Edward Shines**

**&**

**-Jasper's Calming Nature**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

This is another chappy of **'you belong with me'** I hope you enjoy!!! I'm guessing from the last crazy chappy you should know that this is now rated M. so yeah anyways CRAZY!!!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 5:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

_Odd's Room:_

_We came calling out each other's names as it just kept coming wave after wave of pleasure. When it finally stopped we sighed in ecstasy as he fell to the bed with me on top of him and pulled the covers over us as we fell into a blissful slumber after stating our love for each other._

_(If we were awake we could probably hear the snicker of a certain dogs laugh at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes.)_

_Roxas' Room:_

"_I love you Ulrich." I told Ulrich._

"_I love you too Roxas." Ulrich said as he kissed me on the lips._

_I snuggled up against him as he pulled the covers over our naked bodies and we fell asleep in each other's arms._

**And now on with the next crazy chappy!!!**

**Odd's Room: Jenna's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find myself in Odd's arms. Noticing that we were both naked I freaked out not remembering the night before events until I saw his smile and heard him mumble my name.

I kissed him on the lips while holding the sheets to my body. And before I knew it I was flipped and Odd was on top of me smirking down at me.

"Morning love." Odd said to me as I blushed at the contact.

"Morning." I said quietly.

He laughed as he kissed me again and we ended up lying on the bed making out within seconds.

**Roxas' Room: Roxas' P.O.V.**

When I woke up this time I did in fact remember the night before and I smile to myself as Ulrich opened his eyes as if on cue from my smile that it was time to wake up.

He smiled at me and I kissed him as he sat up.

"Morning." I said to him as he smiled at me.

"Morning have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to your comfort as a pillow." I said with a slight chuckle.

He laughed a little as he kissed me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Roxas got up off the bed dragging the blanket along with her which it was wrapped around her. She walked to her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit, a pair of black/gray jeans, dark blue long sleeve shirt, and a black short sleeve shirt with a skull on it. She put on her night clothes which she found scattered all over the room.

She looked over at Ulrich and said "I'm gonna go take my morning shower 'Kay?" it was more of a state meant than a question.

"Kay" was Ulrich's reply. Roxas walked over to where he sat on the bed and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You gonna go take a shower?" Roxas asked

"Yeah if you hold on I'll get my clothes and we can go together" he said

"I'll wait" Roxas said as Ulrich got up and picked up all his clothes off the floor near the bed. He quickly put his clothes on and grabbed his bag off the desk's chair.

Together they walked to the bathrooms

**Odd's room: Jenna's P.O.V.**

As we finished making out for the umpteenth time since we knew each other I stood up and grabbed my clothes pulling it back on and grabbing his clothes for him as well.

I grabbed the long red shirt I had brought with the pink slightly shorter shirt I had to go over it with a rainbow shooting star on it. And my slightly mini jean skirt.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower you comin?" I asked as he nodding his head grabbing an outfit and following me to the bathrooms.

We walked to the bathrooms after that.

It was about 6:00 so no one was awake yet and probably wouldn't be for another hour or two so it seemed alright for me to use the boys' bathrooms.

They got to the bathrooms and I stepped into one of the farthest shower stalls in the back of the bathroom, as Odd got it next one.

I washed her body with and hair with my favorite strawberry bath and body set with shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash.

A few minutes into my shower I heard the door to the bathroom open and the loud booming voice of none other than Jim himself.

"Della Robbia, what are you doing up so early on an afternoon class day. You know just because you get there early doesn't mean that you get your food any earlier then serving time." Jim told Odd.

I gasped and froze in place in the shower, scared that he would find me.

"Heh. Well Jim ya see I was just gonna head out and take a walk, ya know make more room for extra breakfast. Hee." Odd said with his signature pose and smile on his face.

"Well, hey. Who's that in the shower there? And why are they using strawberry wash?" Jim asked suspiciously.

"If you have a girl in here you know the consequences Della Robbia." Jim said with a stern look on his face.

"No girl Jim, just uh… Jeremy. Yeah he's gonna head out with me get some exercise. His parents sent over strawberry wash instead of his usual. That's all." Odd said quickly.

"Oh, well Belpois sorry for the accusation. I'm watching you Della Robbia." Jim said as he pointed a finger in Odd's face.

"Hee." Odd laughed.

Jim walked out of the bathroom and I stood still until his footsteps fade away down the hall.

"Whew." Odd sighed as he fell on a bench and I stepped out of the shower wrapping a light pink towel I brought with me around my body.

"Thanks, Odd that was a close one." I said to him as he laughed and I pecked him on the cheek.

"Sure, no problem. I just hope Jeremy's ok with this later on." Odd said while getting dressed as I noticed he was only in a towel as was I.

I turned around quickly and walked behind a wall dressing silently as he did as well.

"Thanks again Odd." I said as we walked back to his room, his arm around my shoulder.

"You're welcome." Odd just laughed.

When we got back to his room he locked the door as I brushed my hair pulling it up into a high pony tail as he grabbed our bags.

I took my bag from him and we snuck out of the dorms making sure Jim didn't see me.

When we got out it was about time for breakfast so we walked over to the cafeteria and waited outside the door.

**Girl's bathroom: normal P.O.V.**

Roxas was in one of the shower stalls washing her hair with vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. She washed her body with jasmine scented body wash (she brought it with her to the bathroom). She wrapped her dark red towel around her and walked out of the stall to the locker that held her clothes for the day. (Idk if they really have that) she got dressed and Ulrich had just got out of the shower as she finished getting dressed.

She blushed at him in just a towel and turned away as he got dressed. When they were both dressed and ready to go they headed back to Roxas' room where she brushed her hair and put her pajamas away.

Ulrich had put his clothes back in his bag and left his bag at her desk.

"Well considering we have a few hours left before breakfast is being served you wanna go for a walk or something?" Ulrich asked Roxas.

"Sure." She said as she grabbed a bag and walked out outside to take a walk around the school, and maybe see if Jeremy were at the lab.

By the time we got to the lab it was almost time for breakfast and Jeremy wasn't there so we headed back to school to get some breakfast with the gang.

**Cafeteria: normal P.O.V.**

The whole group was there at their usual table when Jim walked up to the group and up to Jeremy who was sitting across from Odd and Jenna.

"Belpois, how was your shower. I trust everything went well after I left. Sorry about your parents sending over that strawberry wash pack." Jim said to him whispering the last sentence.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked as he turned towards Odd and saw him and Jenna both with pleading looks on their faces.

"Oh. Yeah that. Yeah Jim it was fine. Thanks for your concern." Jeremy said as Jim waved and walked away.

"Thanks man." Odd said.

"Sorry Jeremy." Jenna said.

"Whatever, I'm used to Odd's antics by now." Jeremy said waving me off.

"What happened anyway?" Roxas asked as Jenna blushed and Odd told the story.

"WOW." Was everyone's reply.

"I know." Jenna said with a sigh as she hid her face behind her hands as she laid her head on her arms on the table.

"Come on babe. It's alright. It won't happen again promise." Odd said.

"Sure." Jenna sighed again as everyone else just laughed.

Suddenly there was a noise over the loud speaker and principal Delmas' voice came on it.

"Good morning students. Today will only have afternoon classes, and will only need attendance for those of you are still having problems finding your classes and understanding your work. Otherwise if you do attend then it's just a catch up day." Principal Delmas said.

All the students cheered except of course the nerds and failing students. Odd on the other hand was relieved that Jenna had taught him to actually do his work and he didn't need to stay in class today.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the carnival that's in town now?" Jeremy asked.

"A carnival?! We love carnivals! Let's go!!" The girls all said together.

"Heh. Ok, ok." Odd said as he laughed.

"YAY!!" Jenna squealed as she jumped on Odd hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"We'll make it a triple date." Ulrich said.

"AWESOME!!" Roxas said.

"This will be so much fun!" Aelita said excited.

"Oh, yeah Aelita have you ever been to a carnival before?" Jeremy asked her.

"No, never that's why I'm so excited." Aelita said.

"Oh, you're going to have the best time today!!" Jenna and Roxas said together.

"Come on guys let's go!" Odd said as we ran out of the cafeteria and off to the carnival.

**At the carnival:**

The gang had gone on every ride at least once and had now separated to go on their favorite rides with their dates.

Aelita being so innocent at heart had took a liking to the carousal, and chose that as her final ride with Jeremy on her 1st trip to the carnival. And the girls and their dates had gone the Ferris wheel. (In different carts of course)

When Odd and Jenna were at the top, with Roxas and Ulrich in the next 1 down, Roxas and Ulrich were enjoying the view and each other's company when they saw what looked like purple smoke coming from over by the Carousal. Jenna and Odd were- you guessed it making out. And Jenna heard a scream and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Jenna broke apart from Odd, turned around and saw people running and screaming from the direction of the Carousal. She checked her phone and had a forwarded text message from Roxas to her and the rest of the group.

Odd looked out the window as well when Jenna had and stood up immediately.

"Aww, shit! That bitch is messing my 1st date with you! I'm gonna kill him!" Jenna yelled frustrated as she made the cart swing a little as it started moving back down to the bottom.

"Wow. Calm down Jen." Odd said a little scared of Jenna at the moment.

"No! XANA's gonna pay for this!" Jenna said with fire in her eyes as she jumped out of the cart the instant the doors opened with Odd following closely behind.

"Odd! What happened to Jenna? Is she ok?!" Roxas asked as her and Ulrich followed.

"She got pissed at XANA." Odd said as they kept running towards Aelita and Jeremy who were alone at the Carousal.

When they got there, Aelita and Jeremy had rushed past them as the Carousal workers had been taken over by XANA and were now chasing them. The group turned around and ran to the entrance as they jumped on their boards and stuff that they had used to get there, and took a shortcut through the forest to get to the Factory. Jenna wanted to attack the workers but Odd pulled her along.

When they got there Jeremy got off at the super computer's room, as the other went down to the scanner room.

By the time everyone was virtualized into Lyoko and in the ice sector where the tower was, a bunch of Krabs and Kankrelats were surrounding the tower and there was no way past them other than to fight.

Everyone took on 2 monsters each as Jenna charged at a Krab while shooting through 2 Kankrelats and jumping over a Krab shoot that as well, before Jeremy could even say anything about getting past the monsters.

"Aelita go! I cleared a path for you!" Jenna called out to Aelita as she jumped over a Kankrelat and slid into the tower.

"Wow." Was all anyone could say as Jenna just fell over in exhaustion, from over exertion.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Odd said as he caught Jenna and held her close to him as Aelita dealt with the tower.

"Got it." The gang said as they just stared wide eyed at Jenna.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

"Return to the past no-"Jeremy said as he was interrupted by Odd telling him to just de-virtualize them.

As Jeremy agreed and de-virtualized them, he found out that you could virtualize/de-virtualize 2 people in 1 scanner if they were in close enough contact, such as Odd carrying Jenna.

**Jenna's Room: Jenna's P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw that my alarm clock read 5:00pm. I heard a gasp and when I turned my head I saw the whole group crowded around me on my bed. (In case you're wondering they were in this order- Aelita sitting on my bed leaning over me from the right with Roxas next to her more in front of me, Ulrich standing next to her at the foot of the bed, and Jeremy standing near Aelita at the head of the bed. Odd was kneeling on the ground next to me to my left with his head lying on his arms as he held my left hand in his. (My right on my stomach)

"She's finally awake!" Aelita said with a sigh as Roxas sighed in relief and the other's just smiled.

"How long was I out for?" I asked no one in particular as I smiled down at Odd and ran my free hand through his hair.

"Just about 4 hours." Jeremy said.

"Oh, is Odd ok?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah he's fine. He was just worried about you." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, he never left your side since you passed out in Lyoko." Roxas said with a slight smile.

"He slept here? And stayed by my side?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, he didn't even go to the bathroom." Roxas said a little disgusted.

"Wow." I said.

"He wouldn't eat either." Ulrich said with a smirk on his face.

"It was kind of sweet. Odd really likes you, Jenna." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I know. He's told me that he loves me." I said with a small smile on my face as I saw Odd open his eyes when I ran my hand across his cheek, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Morning Odd." I said as he smiled up at me before realizing what had actually happened and shooting up next to me.

"Jen, Sweetie are you ok?!" Odd asked loudly.

"Hehe, yeah Odd, Honey I'm fine now. Thanks to you." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, thank god!" Odd said relieved.

"I love you Jenna. You know that right?" Odd asked as he knelt down next to my bed again when he finally calmed down.

"Yes, Odd I know. And I love you too, with all my heart." I told Odd as I held my arms out for a hug.

Odd hugged me and as he pulled away a little, he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and seeing as how I was ok now the other's thought it best to leave us alone giving me and Odd some alone time.

As the others left and closed the door Odd stood up momentarily to lock the door and came back over to me to give me another kiss. When he got to me he climbed onto the bed, and as he kissed me he pushed me down on the bed gently so that I was on my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands on my waist as we began heatedly making out.

His hands were sliding up and down my sides as they eventually slid up my shirt and to my breasts. I moaned as he rubbed me through my bra. Odd pulled my shirt up and off and then unhooked my bra with ease this time and threw them both on the ground.

I was already breathing a little hard from all the previous kissing and he cupped my breast as he licked my neck and started sucking on my collarbone. I kept moaning louder and louder as he kept his assault on my body moving at a steady pace.

I tugged at the bottom of his under shirt and pulled both his shirts off at once as I ran my hands across his chest, when he started kissing me again.

Odd hooked his fingers in the waistband of my skirt as he pulled it down and threw that with the rest of our clothes. I slid off his pants as he kicked them off and threw them to the side as well.

Odd slid his hand down my underwear and stroked my womanhood. I moaned as he slid a finger inside feeling how wet and ready I already was.

He pulled off his underwear and then mine as he climbed up over me and positioned himself at my entrance and slid in up to the hilt. He started off slowly at an even pace but soon started speeding up as my moans got louder.

"Odd, faster, harder!" I yelled a little as he sped up his thrusts.

"Shh. Not so loud ok Jen. You don't wanna get us in trouble." Odd whispered in my ear seductively making me shiver as I closed my mouth.

He just laughed at me as he thrust harder hitting my special spot every time.

I moaned out loud covering my mouth as Odd suddenly pulled out making me whimper from the loss of contact as he flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees on all fours, and thrust into my opening from behind.

"OHH, Odd!" I called out as he hit all my sweet spots from behind like that.

'Yup. Definitely more of a dog person.' I thought as I was in heaven.

"Oh, Jen, I'm gonna cum!" Odd said as he held onto my hips slamming into me from behind.

"Go, right ahead Odd!" I replied as I leaned against the pillow on my bed as he pushed into me a few more times before we came together calling out each other's names as we shook with our orgasms.

"That was awesome." I told Odd as we rolled over, I moved up a bit and lay my head on his chest as we curled up together.

"Yeah. No kidding." Odd said as he ran his fingers through my hair lulling me to sleep.

"I love you, Odd Della Robbia. Now, and as a giant purple cat." I said with a giggle as he laughed at my silliness.

"I love you too, miss foxy Jenna May." Odd teased as he ruffled my hair and I just laughed snuggling up more into him.

Odd pulled the blanket up over us and we fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

**In the hallways: Roxas P.O.V.**

We all left Jenna's room cause if you seen them you would too… you just knew what was coming next.

We all went our different ways, and Ulrich went with me to my room and Aelita went with Jeremy to do whatever they were gonna do.

I was lying on my bed with my head in Ulrich's lap with my eyes closed, he was sitting against the wall (cuz the beds against the wall) with his right hand running through my hair, picking parts of my hair up and slowly letting it fall between his fingers back onto his lap.

"Ya know you are more comfy than my pillow… and you're lulling me to sleep by doing what you're doing." I told Ulrich

"Really?" he asked

"Ya but don't stop doing it, it feels good" I told him

"But what if I wanted to stop?" he asked

"Why would you do that?" I questioned as I opened my eyes to look at him

"Cause I was thinking we could do something else" he answered

"Such as…?"

"Well I know you liked it before" he said as he leaned down and kissed me, I smirked as I got what he meant and kissed him back.

Ulrich crawled out from under me and climbed onto me as he kissed me and I kissed back.

Ulrich stood up pulling me with him walked over to the door locked it and pushed me up against t as he ravaged me, kissing, licking and sucking on my neck. I moaned in pleasure as I was already imagining the pure bliss that I would soon be in.

Ulrich pulled mine and his shirts off and then slid his hand down my pants and underwear as he slid a finger in, moving it around a bit before sliding another in.

He pulled down my pants and I kicked them aside as he slid off my underwear me doing kicking that off as well. He bent down and lifted my left leg up as he bent his head down and started licking my pussy.

I was moaning in ecstasy as he stuck his tongue in moving it around as he lapt up my juices.

I moaned and soon he had his pants off and was holding leg up again as he thrust up into me hard.

I moaned and wrapped my leg around his waist as he kept thrusting harder and faster into me every second.

Ulrich grabbed my other leg lifting it up as well and I wrapped that one around him as well. He grabbed my ass holding me up by it as he started thrusting so fast and hard that I fell forward and had to hold onto his shoulders so tightly that I was leaving nail marks on his skin. He thrust ever faster and I leaned into him laying my head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck as my arms slid around his neck and I moaned into his neck.

"Oh, Ulrich. Soo good!" I moaned out as I kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed back just as roughly.

"Mmhh. You too Roxas!" he groaned as he was getting close.

"I'm gonna…" Ulrich let out a groan.

"Me too!" I said as I moaned loudly, when with his final thrusts he pushed me against the door and came inside me.

I swear it felt like a waterfall flowing into a river stream.

"I love you so much." I told Ulrich as I was trying to get my breathing back to normal again.

"Heh, I love you too and always will." Ulrich told me as he kissed me and carried me back to the bed and laid me down in it, crawling in after me and pulling the blanket over us as he hugged me and we curled up falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

This is another chappy of **'you belong with me'** I hope you enjoy!!! I'm guessing from the last crazy chappy you should know that this is now rated M. so yeah anyways CRAZY!!!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 6:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

**Jenna's Room: Jenna's P.O.V.**

"_I love you, Odd Della Robbia. Now, and as a giant purple cat." I said with a giggle as he laughed at my silliness._

"_I love you too, miss foxy Jenna May." Odd teased as he ruffled my hair and I just laughed snuggling up more into him._

_Odd pulled the blanket up over us and we fell asleep curled up in each other's arms._

_**Roxas' Room: Roxas' P.O.V.**_

"_I love you so much." I told Ulrich as I was trying to get my breathing back to normal again._

"_Heh, I love you too and always will." Ulrich told me as he kissed me and carried me back to the bed and laid me down in it, crawling in after me and pulling the blanket over us as he hugged me and we curled up falling asleep._

**Now: Jenna's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I smiled down at Odd and kissed him gently, waking him up. He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, Odd I'm gonna go take a shower." I told Odd.

"K, want me to come with?" Odd asked.

"No, the girls here are usually up early so there might be people in there." I told him as I grabbed my clothes, brush, and towel.

"Ok. See you in about 15 minutes?" Odd sated.

"Yeah, about. Nice counting." I said as I laughed and leant down to give him a kiss.

"See ya." Odd said as he kissed me back.

I walked to the door and closed it as I walked to the bathrooms.

**Girls Bathroom:**

When I got there I hung my towel on the hook inside the stall I was using and placed my clothes on a bench outside.

I washed my hair, and body as I thought about that last fight with XANA, what I could remember anyway. And when I was finished with my shower I wrapped my towel around my body and stepped out of the shower to get dried off and dressed.

After I finished getting dressed I brushed my hair and left it down today as I was getting tired of keeping it up all the time.

**Jenna's Room:**

I then walked back to my room and found Odd fully dressed and sitting on my bed leaning up against the wall watching me walk in with a smile on his face. I smiled back noticing that his hair was wet and must have taken a shower back at the boy's dorms. (That was fast)

I walked over to him, crawling onto the bed and climbing onto his lap, straddling him with my arms wrapped around his neck.

He placed his arms on my waist as he we looked into each other's eyes and he bent over for us to kiss, which we did.

After we broke apart I turned my head and looked away from him.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Odd asked me genuinely concerned. (That's something coming from him)

"Nothing." I said as I couldn't look up into his eyes.

"Well then why can't you look me in the eyes?" Odd asked me.

"Well… I – what happened to me yesterday in Lyoko?" I asked Odd with fear in my eyes as I looked up.

"You fainted." Odd said simply.

"No, I mean to make me faint." I said as I held onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Odd sighed knowing what I meant as he slid his arms around my back, hands on opposite side of my waist as he pulled me closer to his body making me blush.

"Ok. Well, you kind of freaked out when XANA interrupted our date at the fair and when we got to Lyoko you flipped on the monsters and beat the crap out of them." Odd said as my eyes widened.

"Oh! But don't get me wrong! You were awesome; you took them all out in one shot each. And all the flips and tricks you made, wow! You just passed out from exhaustion after all the running, and fighting."

"Oh." I said as I looked down away from his eyes and started tearing up a bit.

As Odd heard me sniffling he pulled my head against his chest and then lifted my chin to look me in the eyes as he spoke to me.

"Jenna, look at me. Don't cry. You were angry, it's ok. No one was hurt. Well except XANA's monsters but it was their fault after all. Hey if it wasn't for you, we might have had to send a return to the past, or have been in there all night, there were so many monsters." Odd said as he held my chin in his fingers.

"Really?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, really." Odd said as he wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs.

He then lent forward and kissed me as I kissed him back.

"Thank you Odd." I said as I leant my head against his chest as he ran his fingers through my still wet hair.

"You're welcome Jen." He said as we sat there until breakfast.

**Roxas' Room: Roxas' P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw Ulrich leaning on one elbow playing with my hair again, staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." I said as I smiled back at him.

"Heh, good morning. You know you're really cute when you sleep." Ulrich said as he smirked down at me.

"I blushed as I looked away.

"Yeah, right. Anyway you gonna take a shower?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed my stuff to go take a shower.

"Nah, I took one a little while earlier when I woke up and you were still asleep." Ulrich said.

"Oh, ok." I said as I noticed that his hair was still wet actually. I walked out of the room closing the door and to the bathroom.

**Girls Bathroom:**

As I finished my shower I stepped out dried myself off and got dressed as I walked back to my room I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail.

**Roxas' Room:**

When I got back Ulrich was dressed and waiting, so when I put my pajamas and towel away we headed out to breakfast to meet up with the gang.

**Cafeteria: Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey guys. So how'd did you all sleep last night?" Jeremy asked the group.

"Fine." Was the reply from everyone.

"Jenna, are you ok now?" Aelita asked Jenna.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't worry. Thanks for asking." Jenna said giving Aelita a warm smile.

"Thank goodness." Aelita said relieved with a sigh.

"Heh." Roxas laughed.

"So, sorry. About the interruption yesterday I mean." Jeremy said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright Jeremy; you couldn't have done anything about it anyway." Ulrich said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Einstein. No sweat." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jeremy said at Roxas' nickname.

"Yeah, bro. No prob." Odd said as he had around my shoulder.

"Whatever." Jeremy said with a sigh.

"Now come on Jeremy, you can't be grumpy already so early in the morning." Jenna said as Aelita nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, Jeremy what's wrong?" Aelita asked with a hand on one of his.

"Well, I'm just worried about all the XANA attacks lately." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, there has been a lot actually." Aelita said agreeing with Jeremy.

Everyone else nodded their agreements as well.

"It's just that, whenever I'm there nothing seems out of place. And then when nothing in particulars happening, he just sends out a big attack." Aelita said.

"What do you thinks his problem?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. But we should scan the sectors sometime today, to see if we can find anything." Ulrich said.

"Right." Everyone said.

**After School:**

The gang had met up after school to head out to Lyoko. When they made it Lyoko everything was quiet. They started off in the Ice sector (1st sector/sector 1), when they got there they noticed that it was a lot colder than usual but other than that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

They scanned the whole sector and upon not finding anything entered the last tower and headed to sector 2 the Dessert sector was pretty calm as well except for those random rolling tumbleweeds that you always find in an empty dessert.

The 3rd sector the Forest sector was just as desolate. If there were regular animals in Lyoko then all you would probably hear would be crickets chirping it was that quiet maybe even not that.

The 4th sector the Mountain sector didn't even have any waves pulsating from it or any random monsters. Nothing was happening.

"This is real odd, and I don't mean the person here." Ulrich said.

"I know, absolutely no monsters whatsoever." Roxas said.

"Guy's we still have to check sector 5 there might be some monsters there plotting or something." Jeremy said through the microphone.

"Right, Jeremy." Aelita said as the other's followed her to the end of the sector to catch the Transport Orb.

"Hey Jeremy, by the way just wondering. Did you ever finish designing mine and Roxas' vehicles?" Jenna asked as they had made it into sector 5.

"Not, yet Jenna, but they should be ready by the next time were here if I work on it tonight. I really just have to put the color into it." Jeremy said.

"Oh, ok." Jenna said.

"…"

"Guys something's off here." Roxas said.

Everyone turned to her with a questioning look when they realized that there was no key, and no timer going off.

"Whoa, your right. Where's the timer and key?" Odd asked.

"I don't know guys." Jeremy said through the speaker again.

"Well, there's really no use in just standing her. We better go check it out." Aelita said.

We all nodded and ran through the maze to the next room. They were in the room with the core of Lyoko. Still no monsters… until-

"Guy's, watch out! Scyphozoa!" Jeremy yelled as they all turned around to see a hoard of monsters attacking the heart of Lyoko, and the Scyphozoa coming at Aelita.

"Aelita run to the tower, and see what's going on, the other's will handle the Scyphozoa and the monsters!" Jeremy called out as the other's charged the monsters.

"Ok Jeremy!" Aelita said as she ran toward the tower.

Ulrich super sprinted toward the Scyphozoa and stabbed it with his sword. The Scyphozoa stopped for a second, but soon kept going. Odd was helping Ulrich with the Scyphozoa as Jenna and Roxas were fighting off all the other monsters.

Roxas threw her Sai's at 2 Creeper's as she ran up and grabbed them before the monsters blew up with her weapons. Jenna shot 2 more Creepers with her gun as she jumped over Roxas as Roxas did a cartwheel away from another pair of monsters.

Jenna and Roxas were faring well on their own as were Odd and Ulrich. Aelita had gotten to the tower, had found a new file, and was currently trying to find out what was up with XANA.

All of a sudden everyone heard a scream and turned from what they were doing and saw the Scyphozoa grab Odd as Ulrich stabbed it again. The Scyphozoa knocked him away as Aelita looked out of the tower and saw what was happening.

The others killed the rest of the monsters leaving just the Scyphozoa. Jenna ran up to it and shot it a couple times before running out of bullets.

"CRAP!" Jenna yelled as she put her gun away as Jeremy was setting up the file to refill her cartridge, she grabbed her other gun and started shooting again. Roxas threw a sai at it, the sai sinking into the Scyphozoa.

"FUCK!!" Roxas said as she grew frustrated with the monster, and Jeremy started renewing her new sai.

Aelita came running out of the tower seeing that she couldn't find out anything of XANA"s plans and created an energy ball in either hand as she threw both at the Scyphozoa causing it to drop Odd.

Jenna ran up to Odd as he fell and Aelita put up an energy shield around them as Roxas and Ulrich kept attacking the Scyphozoa with all they had. The Scyphozoa hit both Roxas and Ulrich, depleting half their life points, and then shot Aelita breaking the force field.

Jenna soon got fed up with the monster hurting every one of her friends, and again cracked. (But only slightly this time)

She put Odd gently on the ground after lifting his head off of her lap, and pulled out both of her guns now both fully recharged and ran up to the Scyphozoa her friends watching. She jumped up over the monster, and shot 2 bullets from each gun as she flew over it. She landed kneeling down on one knee facing the Scyphozoa. Roxas ran toward the Scyphozoa coming from behind Jenna and jumped up by pushing off of Jenna for more height. Roxas flew right at the Scyphozoa and stabbed it with her sai, then pulled it out stabbing the Scyphozoa with her other sai, before pushing off the Scyphozoa right as it exploded.

Roxas fell to her knees panting as she started laughing.

"I beat it." She said as she laid her head in the crook of Ulrich neck as he hugged her, she stood up and walked over to the others as Odd was just coming to.

"Wow. Good job, Roxas." Jeremy said as he started up the de-virtualization code.

Jenna sat on her legs as she placed Odd's head back on her lap again. And then as Jeremy was about to de-virtualize them she sat him up and when they got back to Earth he could stand by himself again.

"Ok guys, go home and get some rest we've got to go back to sector 5 and check it out again tomorrow." Jeremy said as they all separated at the dorms.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

Ulrich lead me to his room this time instead of my room, that's so different.

"I wanna show you something that you will defiantly laugh at!" Ulrich said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

When we got to his room Ulrich searched his desk for a bit before picking up a disk and putting it into his computer. A picture of Odd's head popped onto the screen shaking back and forth singing 'break break break dance here we gooo' over and over. I started to giggle and before I knew it I was laughing as hard as I could.

I leaned my back against the desk as I tried to finish laughing. I was abruptly silenced by a pair of lips on mine. I blushed a bright red as Ulrich lifted me up and sat me on the desk.

I broke away from the kiss and asked "Are you sure this can hold me?"

"I'm sure." he said as he went back to kissing me. He slid a hand under my shirt, rubbing little circles on my stomach slowly moving up toward my bra. Once he got to the hindrance he pushed it up and massaged my right boob with his left hand. Ulrich started to kiss down my neck; he stopped for merely a second to pull my shirts off. He tossed them to the side and then pulled off my bra as well.

Ulrich started kissing down my chest and onto my breasts. I moaned as he did so and rubbed my left boob with his right hand at the same time. He then took off his own shirt having taken off his jacket earlier. He then proceeded to kiss me as he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off as he slipped out of his own as well.

Ulrich slid his hand down my underwear and rubbed my pussy. "You're already so wet." He said.

"Shut up. It's all your fault for being so experienced." I said as I blushed and looked away as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Heh. Ok, I'm sorry. But it's kind of hot." He said as he slipped 2 fingers inside my folds at once.

I moaned and panted as he pushed his fingers in and out of me harshly.

He pulled his fingers out of me and slid my underwear off while stepping out of his own and thrust up in me with no warning, his hands on my waist.

I moaned out loud as he kissed me silencing my moans as I wrapped my legs around his waist and his thrusts sped up rapidly.

"I'm gonna cum, Roxas!" Ulrich called out as his hips thrust faster and he pounded into me with me meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Me too, Ulrich! Cum inside me!" I said as I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me.

Ulrich thrust his hips a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.

He picked me up once we calmed down and placed me on his bed as he pulled out and climbed in after me covering us with his blanket as we fell into a deep slumber.

**Jenna's Room: Jenna's P.O.V.**

"Hey, let's go back to my room ok?" I asked Odd as I grabbed his hand and tugged him towards my dorm room.

"Heh. Ok, ok." Odd said as he followed me allowing me to pull him along.

When we got to my room I closed and locked the door, and turned around to jump Odd, but got an unexpected surprise to see him already shirtless. I gasped and he took that to his advantage pushing me against the door and smashing his lips against mine.

"Way, ahead of ya." Odd whispered into my ear causing me to shiver and moan as he licked my neck.

"Oh, Odd." I said as I grabbed his neck and pulled him up for another kiss.

He pulled my shirts off tossing them aside and pushed my bra up and bent down to suck on my left breast as he fondled the other, massaging the right one.

I moaned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed and bent me over the side of the bed. He pushed my skirt up and pulled my panties off. I heard what sounded like clothes rustling and guessed that Odd was pulling off his pants and underwear. "You're already soaking wet, this should be easy." Odd said.

And the next thing I knew he had thrust into me - hard - and all the way in.

"Ohh. Odd!" I called out as he pushed in all the way every time.

I moaned louder and louder with every thrust. After a while when my walls were starting to clench around him he stopped and pulled out making me whimper in protest of the loss of contact.

"Odd... what are you doing? I was so close." I begged as I turned my head to look up at him.

"Heh, hold on. Just wait a second." Was all I got from Odd as he turned me around completely, and lifted me up. I couldn't stand straight easily without leaning on him, so he kept his arm around my waist as we crawled back onto the bed and he sat up against the wall pulling me onto him.

I sat above him on my knees and he grabbed my hips pulling me back down onto him.

"Ohh!" I moaned out as he lifted and dropped me down on top of him. I rode him for a while moving up and down myself, until I felt myself getting close again and he started thrusting up into me harder and faster, making me stop my movements all together as I fell forward onto him.

"Odd! I'm coming!" I moaned out as he thrust deeper and deeper into me with every thrust.

"Me too, Jenna!" Odd groaned thrusting harder into me as he came inside me.

I moved my hips a little to make sure to get all that I could out of him.

I fell onto his chest, still reveling in the feeling I had just experienced.

"I love you, Odd." I mumbled into Odd's chest as I rubbed my head against him.

"I love you too, Jenna." Odd replied as he placed his left hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair, his right arm around my waist.

He pulled out of me, and I crawled up a little so that my head was on his chest, and as he pulled the sheet over us I curled up against him my hand on his chest as we fell into a deep a sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

This is another chappy of **'you belong with me'** I hope you enjoy!!! I'm guessing from the last crazy chappy you should know that this is now rated M. so yeah anyways CRAZY!!!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 7:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

_**Roxas' Room: Roxas' P.O.V.**_

_He picked me up once we calmed down and placed me on his bed as he pulled out and climbed in after me covering us with his blanket as we fell into a deep slumber._

_**Jenna's Room: Jenna's P.O.V.**_

_He pulled out of me, and I crawled up a little so that my head was on his chest, and as he pulled the sheet over us I curled up against him my hand on his chest as we fell into a deep a sleep._

**Now; Lyoko: Normal P.O.V.**

The gang was in Lyoko (it was an off day from school). And they had just finished scanning sector 5 and were now resting in the tower.

"So, there seems to be no monster activity at all today. Not even in sector 5." Jeremy said with a sigh not quite believing it himself after yesterday's events.

"Yes, well I can't find anything that XANA might be planning for his next attack either." Aelita said while sitting down with a sigh, as she had just finished going through all the information she could find on XANA for the 5th time, and still found nothing.

"That's ok Aelita. It was a slow day, no prob." Odd said with a thumbs up and a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Aelita. You did everything you could. It's alright." Jenna said as she gave Aelita a warm smile and a gentle hug.

"No sweat, Aelita. Jeremy couldn't even find anything with the super computer. He must be getting stupider" Roxas said as she smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jeremy said angrily.

"Their right Aelita, you're awesome. There was just nothing you _or _Jeremy could have done." Ulrich said with a smirk at hearing Jeremy sigh angrily.

"Maybe Einstein isn't really an Einstein!" odd exclaimed

"But don't worry Jeremy we still love you… sorta" Roxas said

"Now don't be mean guys it's not his fault he's getting dumber" Jenna said

"Oh so that's how you wanna be… maybe I'll just let you guys stay in Lyoko and I won't de-virtualize all of you!" Jeremy said angrily

"Aww but what about me Jeremy…?" Aelita said while a picture of her giving Jeremy the famous puppy dog pout popped onto the super computer's monitor

"I'd never leave you there Aelita" Jeremy said quickly almost hopping up from his seat and shoving his face into the super computer's monitor.

While everyone was joking around and laughing odd was shot in the back which threw him to the ground. Everyone whipped around to face 2 Krabs and 4 hornets

"Odd you've got 80 life points" Jeremy said exaggeratedly to odd

"Gotcha Jeremy" odd said as he shot his lazer arrows at a few of the hornets and managed to hit 2 of them.

Jenna was working on shooting one of the Krabs while Ulrich sliced off two of another's legs. Roxas was with Aelita running to the tower which just happened to be the tower farthest away (they're in the mountain sector). 2 Bloks appeared in front of them and shot at them.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

We made it about halfway to the tower when 2 Bloks stopped in front of us. I was shot once in the shoulder before throwing one of my sai at the offending enemy. Aelita shot an "energy field" at the second Blok.

Just as we were about to run we heard Jeremy say "I'm virtualizing the vehicle I just finished making for you Roxas. I call it the Overbike 2.0!" as Jeremy said that I saw a bike that looked almost exactly like Ulrich's Overbike start to virtualize. But you could see major differences in it. My Overbike was light blue with black flames next to the tires, and on the shield at the top by your head. It also had a big cross on the front. The seat was a light green, and the light on the front had a cross on it so that the cross part of it was a transparent green and the outer part of the cross was a transparent purple (don't know how to explain it exactly so go to my homepage on my account and go to the **'code Lyoko'** tab).

Aelita and I jumped onto the bike with me in front so that I was driving. We got to the tower and Aelita hopped off the bike. I turned around and saw that everyone was closing in on us. I noticed Jenna riding an overboard that was hot pink and light pink. The front of it resembled a foxes face, the back end had what looked like light pink ruffled fur, where odd had an orange oval on the back end of his Overboad Jenna had an orange star. When I looked back at the tower I saw 3 Tarantulas sitting in front of it. Ulrich sped past me and pushed off his bike so that he could get onto one of the Tarantulas (which he did) and stabbed it on its head. He ran over to where I was while Jenna and odd took care of the other two Tarantulas that were left while Aelita took care of some of the many hornets that were following all of them.

"You okay? And nice bike by the way!" he exclaimed looking at me

"I'm good let's go help them! And thanks" I exclaimed back as we started riding our bikes toward the enemy's

We slashed a few hornets before I stopped to take a breather behind everyone. I was suddenly pulled off of my bike by blue transparent like tentacles that had wrapped around me. A struggled in its grip as it held 3 tentacles up to my head and its tentacles turned red as my body went completely still as I gasped for air.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I sliced through another hornet when I heard gasping and turned around to see a Scyphozoa holding Roxas in its tentacles. 'What does it want with her?' I started to run toward the Scyphozoa when I heard Aelita scream and I looked back to see Aelita be de-virtualized. I turned back to the Scyphozoa and ran at it slicing off its tentacles which were firmly wrapped around Roxas' arms and body. I caught her before she hit the ground as the Scyphozoa floated away.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I felt like I was having a dream, I was floating on air and everything! I looked around and saw a man standing, well floating, about 5 feet away. He had dark blackish-purple hair and medium green eyes he looked about his mid-thirties. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt that was left un-tucked, he had a black tie around his neck (it's hanging loosely) he had black converse on his feet.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly

"I am XANA" he answered

"WH-what do you want with me?!" I asked/exclaimed

"I am…" he answered quietly, so quietly that I didn't hear what he said

"What was that?" I asked as I held my hand to my ear

"I'M YOUR FATHER OKAY?!" he yelled at me

"You're my father…"I stated quietly "then why are you attacking me, my sister and my friends?!"

"I do it so that I can rule the world and make it a better place (**'code geass'** any1?)"

"You don't need to rule the world to make it a better place! Hell! You attacking people is doing the total opposite!" I yelled at him

"So I guess that means you won't help me… Farewell then Roxas my truly lovely daughter…" XANA said as he disappeared and my vision darkened.

~*Y*~*B*~*W*~*M*~

I woke up with everyone crowded around me, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Um… can I help any of you and… did you guys deactivate the tower?" I asked while sitting up

"Ahaha… well you see Aelita kinda got… well de-virtualized…"Jenna said as she scratched the back of her head

"So why don't you go deactivate the tower?" I asked looking at Jenna

"Cause she can't no one but Aelita can" odd said like he was all high and mighty. Ulrich just flicked his nose, odd let out an 'eep' and rubbed his nose

"Well I want her to try because I'm pretty sure she can!" I exclaimed to everyone

"Why would you think that?" Ulrich asked calmly

"Cause she's XANA's daughter…" I said calmly back

"WHAT!!!" everyone shouted (including Jeremy and Aelita who are in the real world [excluding me of course]?)

"Yeah that's what XANA told me when the Scyphozoa had me so hurry up and try!!!" I yelled at Jenna who promptly got up and ran for the tower.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

I ran toward the tower and pushed through the outside of the tower to get inside. Once inside me slowly walk toward the middle, each ring was lighting up under my feet as I passed them by. Once in the middle I floated to the top thinking _'this is so weird!'_ Once I reached the top my foot topped the platform and I stepped onto it. A blue almost transparent screen came up and I touched my hand to it (Jeremy is instructing what to do) my name appeared on said screen and the word 'CODE:' I typed in the word 'LYOKO' and the tower was deactivated and Jeremy de-virtualized us all.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

When we got back to the dorms everyone went to Jeremy's room for a 'Lyoko' meeting. We were sitting on the bed, Jeremy at his computer and the boys standing next to him.

"So what was that in Lyoko anyway?!" Odd asked.

"Funny story, the Scyphozoa was actually good for something for once." I said as I sat back against the wall with my arms crossed behind my head.

"So, how is XANA our dad?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, how is that even possible?" Jeremy asked as Ulrich nodded his head in questioning.

"I don't exactly really know he just showed up in a dream thingy I had when the Scyphozoa attacked me." I said.

"Well then. I had no clue XANA had any kids." Aelita said astonished.

"I didn't even know XANA was a human, none the less a man!" Odd said excitedly.

"You're an idiot Odd. You know that right." Ulrich said.

"What? I didn't! I mean it's not like he ever told us, or any of the scans said anything." Odd said defensively.

"Well anyway, apparently we're his kids and he wants to take over the world or something." I said.

"What?!" the whole group yelled.

"Yeah, that's what he said. He told me that he wanted to make the world a better place, so he's trying to take over it." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, then." Aelita and Jeremy said as Odd and Ulrich were just staring at me like I was crazy, and Jenna was looking like as if she would start to cry at any time now.

"Well either way we got the tower de-activated and that's all that matters right now." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, no biggie." Odd said as he patted Jenna on the head and she stopped crying all together wiping the tears away before they could fall.

"It's no problem ok guys; we'll talk about it later. But for now why don't we all head back to our own dorms I think we could all use the rest." Ulrich said.

Everyone agreed to Ulrich's idea and headed out to their own rooms, Aelita staying with Jeremy for a little while longer of course.

We walked for a while until we got to the girl's dorms and split in each other's room's. Jenna walked into her room with Odd following closely behind after having stopped off with Ulrich in their room to get their bag's and a pair of clothes for the next day. Ulrich and I said our good byes to Jenna and Odd as we walked into my room.

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

I was so angry with my 'parents' even though I didn't show it when the gang was there. Once I got back to my room I was throwing pillows around the room angrily as Odd picked them back up placing them back on the bed neatly, cleaning up something odd for him.

"Hey, Jenna calm down ok?" Odd said as he finally as he grabbed me by the waist as I was just about to pick up and throw another pillow across the room. I stopped as he rested his chin on my shoulder in the crook of my neck and whispered in my ear "Everything's all right ok?"

I didn't want to answer that but I did anyway as the anger boiled in me that our 'parents' had never told me about them not being my real parents.

"I'm sorry Odd, but no it's not alright! My parents lied to me all my life and never told me anything about us not really being related!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse, pulled my phone out of it and dialed my dad's number angrily.

"Hey what are you doing?" Odd asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"I'm calling my 'dad' to talk with him about this little story about my family that he forgot to tell me about." I said calmly but with an evil air around me.

"Come on Jen, now wouldn't you rather be having some fun with me right now instead?" Odd whispered in my ear in a seductive voice.

I moaned a bit and shivered as it sent chills went up my spine but I ignored him begrudgingly and went back to waiting for my dad to pick up and answer his phone.

"_**Jenna, what is it and why are you calling so late anyway?" **_My dad asked.

"Hey _Dad_, is there something you would like to tell me about my _real_ parents huh?!"I yelled into the receiver when he finally answered the phone.

"_**What? How did you find out?" **_he asked shocked.

"Roxas met our real dad, and told me about it." I said still yelling into the phone.

"_**Oh no…" He answered cutting off at the end.**_

"Yeah, and let me guess I suppose Blake isn't our real brother either huh?!" I asked getting madder and madder with each second that passed by.

"_**I'm sorry for not telling you sooner! But don't use that tone with me young lady!" **_He said his tone raising.

"Right now I could care less what you think I should act like! You lied to me my whole life! Do you know how that makes me feel!" I yelled while tearing up and sniffling at the end.

"_**Depressed? Angry? Alone? Am I getting any closer?"**_ He asked.

"No it's not! I'm furious-" _"Calm down Jenna."_ Odd cut me off.

"_**JENNA! Who the hell was that?!"**_ I hear my 'dad' yell/ask.

"THAT was my _boyfriend_! He _loves_ me and doesn't _lie_ to me!" I emphasized.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend! Your **only **14!" My 'dad' yelled.

"Just shut up will you!" I yelled back as I cut off the connection.

I slammed my phone closed and then slammed it onto my desk in anger as I started to shake with tears in my eyes.

"Jenna, are you ok?" Odd asked me concerned as he placed a hand on my shoulder

"Oh, Odd!" I cried as I turned around in his arms, grabbed him, and pulled him into a hug while crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok Jenna. I'm here for you." Odd said as he rubbed my back gently with one hand as he rested the other hand on the back of my head and ran his fingers through my hair whispering in my ear.

"I love you Odd." I whispered as I kept crying my hands balling into fist on the back of his shirt.

"I love you too Jen." Odd said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Please, don't leave me. And promise you'll never lie to me."I begged.

"I'll try not to unless necessary. I promise Jen." Odd said as my sniffling died down a bit.

"Thank you Odd." I whispered.

""Your welcome." Odd whispered back as he kissed me on the top of my head.

A few minutes passed by and everything was quiet.

"Jenna?" Odd asked as he looked down at me.

When he looked down, he had noticed that I had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at me and lay back down on the bed with me on top of him.

"I love you." Odd said as he pulled me up so that my head was on his chest and slipped the covers over us and drifted off to sleep.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

When we got inside I had put my stuff down at my desk and sat down on my bed, Ulrich following suit.

A few minutes later after me and Ulrich had been talking, and just laying there together on the bed we had heard yelling coming from next door in Jenna's room.

"Jenna called 'dad'." I said as I leaned my head against Ulrich's shoulder as he leaned up against the wall.

"She sounds mad." Ulrich said.

"Seems like it." Roxas answered.

"So what's up with your dad anyway?" Ulrich asked.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, I'm not too sure but apparently we were adopted." I said as I looked away.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I said back.

"Hey, I love you. Just remember that ok." Ulrich said as he grabbed my chin between his fingers and lifted my face so that I would look him in the eyes.

"I know. I believe you. And I love you too." I said back to him.

"You know, can we just go to sleep early or something tonight? I'm not really in the mood right now."

"Sure Roxy. Whatever you want." Ulrich said as we leaned back against the wall again, and kissed me on the forehead as we fell into a light sleep.

**-A.N.:.**

**HEY THIS EDWARD SHINES AND JASPER'S CALMING NATURE HERE TO TELL YOU THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER OF ALL WE HAVE WRITTEN!!!**

**We're so depressed we're loosing ideas for what should happen!!!**

**Waaaaa**

**- EDWARD SHINES**

**&**

**-JASPER'S CALMING NATURE**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

We know we have been getting a little… okay a lot a late in writing our chappy's but hey it's the summer I'm living my life! And just so you know we have put up a lot of pics of our character's on **'Edward shines'** homepage.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 8:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

_**Jenna's P.O.V.**_

_When he looked down, he had noticed that I had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at me and lay back down on the bed with me on top of him._

"_I love you." Odd said as he pulled me up so that my head was on his chest and slipped the covers over us and drifted off to sleep._

_**Roxas' P.O.V.**_

"_You know, can we just go to sleep early or something tonight? I'm not really in the mood right now."_

"_Sure Roxy. Whatever you want." Ulrich said as we leaned back against the wall again and he kissed me on the forehead as we fell into a light sleep._

I woke up and tried to get up but realized Ulrich's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist with his hand between my boobs.

I used my index finger and my thumb to lift his hand off my chest gently and quietly got up and off the bed. I went through my drawers and changed into my normal clothes. I grabbed my blue sidekick phone that had a big black cross on the back off the table as I was changing and called Jenna.

*yawn*_' Hello.'_ I heard Jenna say tiredly.

"Hey you wanna go do something special for the guys?" I asked her quietly so not to wake up Ulrich.

'_Sure *_yawn*_ just give me a minute to change._' I heard her say, before I hung up I pocketed the 2 $10 bills laying on my dresser, a credit card, and an atm card my parents gave me before opening my phone and sending a text to Ulrich. I put my phone in my back pocket and put my spare key next to Ulrich's phone.

I quietly shut and locked my dorm room door. I saw Jenna quietly walk out of her room about 5 minutes later.

"So what were you thinking of doing for the guys?" She asked me.

"Well I was thinking I was going to get a tattoo with his name… but I don't think you want to…" I said.

"Actually that's a good idea!" she replied.

"Cool so let's go to that tattoo parlor a couple blocks from here, but first we need to go to an atm and pull some money out of the bank." I said as we started walking to the tattoo shop.

When we got to the shop we saw a sign that said 'tattoos and piercings'. We walked in and went to a machine near the entrance to the shop we pulled out $40.

We walked to the front desk and we looked at the man sweetly.

"Sir we would like to get a tattoo" I asked as sweetly as possible for me.

"Um aren't you a little young to get a tattoo?" The man asked slightly blushing.

"Well yes but we're 14 and our parents said we could." Jenna said while we both gave him our famous puppy dog pout.

"Um okay right this way." He said while blushing harder. He lead us to a couple chairs and we sat down, he himself sat on a stool next to me while another man came out and sat on the stool next to Jenna.

"So what would you like?" The man who I suspected was a pervert based on the fact that he kept eyeing my chest and he blushed a lot asked.

"Well I wanted to get a cross with a pair of hands holding a heart… but I don't know if that would look nice…" I told him as he rolled his stool away from me and to a long bar like-counter drew something on a piece of paper and rolled back over to me.

"How's this?" He asked as he showed it to me.

"That's perfect! But um could you do me a favor and write my boyfriends name on it?" I asked surprised by how good it looked.

"Sure, what's his name?" He inquired.

"His names Ulrich Stern, could you put Ulrich on top of the tattoo and Stern at the bottom?"

"Yup, now where do you want the tattoo?" he asked.

"Um…" I mumbled before lifting the hem of my shirt up to just below my chest "Here" I said pointing to the left side of my abdomen. I could see the man blush once more before picking up some ink and a tattoo gun (Idk what their called…?)

**Jenna's P.O.V.**

I was surprised when Roxas woke me up and asked if I wanted to get a tattoo. I'm a little… okay a lot scared. But hey I was defiantly going to be happy, I knew I was going to be closer to odd.

"So little miss what'll it be?"The man that was at my side asked.

"Well you know how you see a lot of those cliché hearts with those ribbons wrapped around them with the guy they love's name in the ribbon? Well I wanna get one like that but he's kinda a pyro slash insane freak, but I still love him, so I wanna get the heart on fire." I told him.

"Ok little miss what's the lucky guy's name? And where do you want it?" The man asked.

"His name's Odd and let me tell you he is very odd. Can I get it on my left shoulder?" it was a rhetorical question.

The man started working on my tattoo and I was wincing even before he touched my skin. About 40 minutes later he turned off his tattoo gun and gave me a mirror. I looked at the tattoo with sparkling eyes. It was beautiful! I hugged the man and asked how much it was.

"That'll be 15 dollars little Miss." He said looking at me.

I grabbed my purse, pulled out my wallet and handed him a 20 dollar bill, he took the money and walked to the cash register. He came back not a minute later giving me a 5 dollar bill which I put in my wallet and put my wallet back in my purse.

I walked over to Roxas' chair and saw that her tattoo was just getting done. The pervert handed her a mirror and told her it would be $15. She sat up a bit to pull a $20 out of her packet. The man handed a five to her when he came back and she got up, pulled her shirt down and thanked the pervert for the tattoo.

We walked out of the tattoo parlor and I heard my phone ring, I knew it was Odd cuz the song 'peanut butter jelly time' was going off.

I looked at my phone and saw I had 1 new text message.

'_Hey where r u?'_ I read

I sent a text back saying '_I'm with my sister…_'

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I looked at Jenna and saw her texting odd. Just as I looked away as my phone started playing 'you belong with me'. The only on in my phone that has that ring tone is Ulrich. I read the message he left me asking (this is texting so the words won't be spelled right)

'_Where u at?_'

'I'm out with ma sister, wanna go do sumtin? Lik go to the beach?'

'_Sure I'll go get Odd we'll meet you at ur guys' room, and did you leave this key for me?'_

'Yea I did, who else would it be for?'

'_Thanx! C u soon'_

'K c u soon'with that our nonverbal conversation ended

I looked over at Jenna and asked "you wanna go to the beach? I asked Ulrich if he wanted to go and he said he would get Odd"

"Sure hold on I'll text odd before Ulrich surprises him" text typed something into her phone and soon enough we were at our dorm rooms

"now make sure not to mention your tattoo to the guys or around the guys, I want them to notice, mostly because I want to see if they'll notice something different about us" I told Jenna as I opened my dorm room door

"'Kay" she answered as she walked into her dorm room

I shut and locked my door and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my blue bikini, the top looked like it had three layers to it the top part was a dark blue the second layer was black/gray and the third layer was light purple that was ruffled, the piece holding the two pieces to the bikini top together was a ruffled light purple with a black/gray ribbon in the middle. On the bottom of the top it was a ruffled dark blue. The bottom looked like it had two layers, the top layer was dark blue and the second layer was a black/gray color, the second set of straps on the bottom part went a little higher on the waist. (Pics on my home page http://www .freewebs .com /akatsukisjewel/ *you just have to subtract the spaces I put*)

I was putting on a dark blue jean skirt (yes a skirt) when I heard a knock at my door before the handle was turned and opened. I saw Ulrich walk in and shut the door behind him. He turned to me with a shocked expression. He slowly walked up to me as I pulled on a light blue tank-top.

Ulrich was wearing a brown pair of swim shorts on with 2 light green strips on both sides; he was also wearing a tank top. He also had a dark green towel around his neck.

"You-your wearing a-a skirt!" he asked stuttering at the same time

"Ya… does it look that bad! I'll just go change!" I said while turning around to go back to my dresser

"No that's not what I meant! I meant it looks really good on you, you should wear them more often… and I was stuttering cause I've never seen you in a skirt! I didn't even know you owned one!" Ulrich said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest

"Yeah Jenna buys them for me but I-I never wear them…" I mumbled not finishing my sentence

"Why don't you wear them?" Ulrich asked

'_Should I tell him the truth_' I thought for a bit before answering

"I… was called fat… about 2 years and ever since then I haven't worn anything revealing or remotely close to it" I admitted

Ulrich held me close as I started remembering what it was like to be teased for being fat

"I don't care if you were ever fat! Everyone has flaws including me!" Ulrich said as he rubbed my back

"You have flaws! I've never even seen a flaw in you!" I said disbelieving

"I do! I'm just like my name implies, I'm way to stern, a least that's what odd tells me" Ulrich said lightly chuckling into my hair as he laid his head on my head

I started to giggle softly. I leaned up still giggling, and kissed him

"You sure know how to change my mood" I said as my giggling stopped

He rested his forehead on mine for a while before I heard a knock at my door. We walked to the door with his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head leaning on his side.

Ulrich opened the door with his free hand and we saw Jenna at the door with Odd's arm around her waist.

"You guys ready?" they both asked at the same time. I walked back to my bed and grabbed my purple towel.

"Yeah let's go" I said getting back in Ulrich's arms

**10 minutes prior…**

**Jenna P.O.V.**

I walked into my room and got my bathing suit out which consisted of a light pink bikini top with the red/pink bold outline of a heart with wings on the left boob. The 2 top pieces were held together by a red/pink string that continued to go around the neck. The bottom was a light pink with a red/pink ruffle skirt that was tied at the left hip. (Again pic is at my home page under the code Lyoko tab)

I put the top and bottom on but kept the skirt off and laid it on my bed I picked a ruffled red plaid skirt out of my dresser and put it on I slipped a pink T-shirt with the 'ROXY' design on it.

I heard a knock on the door and I walked over to my door and opened it to see Odd standing there with a hand on his hip and one hand hanging down. I saw he had a purple towel and he was wearing red swim shorts with an orange shirt that had I picture of kiwi um… peeing

"And where were you missy?" he asked in a serious tone

"Um… with my sister?" I faked being scared

"You were huh…" he asked still standing there "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BY MYSELF!" he almost yelled as he suddenly tackled me to the floor

"Okay Odd, I'm sorry let me go" I said while trying to get up with Odd still hugging me to death. I grabbed my orange towel and my black sunglasses and we walked out of the door. Thankfully Odd let go and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I knocked on Roxas' door and waited for her to open it.

I was surprised when she opened it and was wearing one of the many skirts I bought her but she **NEVER** wore.

"You guys ready?" both Odd and I asked at the same time

"Yeah let's go"

**AFTER A 15 MINUTE WALK TO THE BEACH…**

We got to the beach and I laid out my towel on the sand as Odd ran straight for the water, barely managing to drop his towel and shirt next to me as he ran by. I laid down on my towel and pulled my glasses over my eyes while Ulrich and Roxas put their towels next to me and sat on the sand right in front of the water so their feet were touching the water when the waves hit the sand.

'_What do they think I am a towel watcher?'_ I wondered

I saw Odd coming back toward me just as I got comfy on my towel. Odd grabbed my wrist and pulled me up

"Come play in the water with me!" Odd asked excited

"Okay hold on I don't want to go in the water with my clean clothes" I told him while taking my wrist back and pulling off my skirt and putting on my swim suit skirt. I pulled off my shirt next and that's when Odd stopped staring at my swim suit and stared at my shoulder.

"When did you get a tattoo?!" he asked surprised

"I got it this morning with Roxas… that's where we went… you like it?" I asked blushing slightly

"I love it! It even says my name! But aren't you too young to get one?" he asked

"Well I'm too young to get one but with a parent there you can get one. But we didn't have a parent so we told them our parent's said we could. And a little puppy dog pout from us always helps" I answered him

"Don't tell Ulrich about our tattoos, Roxas wants him to notice and find out for himself." I said as an after thought

"Well come on let's get you in the water!" he said as he pulled me past Ulrich and Roxas into the water

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I sat with Ulrich right in front of the water so that when the waves came in the water touched our feet.

I leaned my head over so that my head was on his shoulder which in return he rested his head on mine.

"Wanna get in the water before I get to comfy? Cause you shoulder is too comfy for its own good" I said to Ulrich

"Kay, let's head back to the towels first, I wanna take my shirt off" Ulrich said back before we stood up and walked over to the towels. Ulrich took off his shirt and I took of my tank top first. I proceeded to take my skirt off; laying it on my shirt that was on Jenna's towel

I saw Ulrich staring intently at my left side, and I remembered the tattoo which still stung.

"I never noticed you had a tattoo before" Ulrich said still staring

"That's because it wasn't there before. I got it this morning when I was with Jenna" I replied "did you notice what it says?" I asked

"Yeah and I love it!" Ulrich said as he kissed me and we started walking to the water.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

We were swimming around and splashing in the water when about an hour or so later we decided to take a break and get something to eat for lunch.

The boys had headed to a mini food shack a little ways away and we sat down on our towels to get tans as we waited for our food.

"So, Jenna how'd Odd react to seeing your tattoo?" Roxas asked as she slipped her arms behind her head and leaned back with her eyes closed letting the sun stream down on her body, and face.

"He was shocked at first but then got real happy when he noticed his name in it. It was funny." Jenna replied with a smile as she leaned back on her hands arms stretched out behind her.

"Ulrich, was pretty much the same, he loved it." Roxas said.

"Heh, hey looks like the boys are coming back." Jenna said as her and Roxas looked up to see Odd and Ulrich walking back towards them with piles of food in their hands (most likely all Odd's).

"Hey, Jenna you want to play a prank on the boys?" Roxas asked as she noticed that neither of the boys could see over their piles of food.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Jenna responded with a smile.

"Follow me to that boulder over there. We'll hide behind it and watch their reactions to noticing that we're gone. And if they come close we'll just jump in the water." Roxas said with a smirk on her face.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Jenna agreed with a laugh.

Just as the 2 girls had made it to the boulder and over to the other side the boys had put the food down and noticed that the girls were gone.

"Jenna? Jenna where are you?!" Odd yelled running around franticly searching for Jenna.

"Roxas, I know you're up to something you better get out here. Besides if you stay hidden Odd will eat all the food and I'll have to drag him back to the dorms and you'll be stuck here." Ulrich said without any thought to where Roxas was hiding.

"What? You mean like a joke?!" Odd yelled as from back at the shack as he was now standing in a palm tree behind the shack looking for Jenna from up high.

"Yeah, most likely." Ulrich said as Odd slid down the tree and ran back to Ulrich.

The girls were giggling like crazy from behind the big boulder as they listened to the boys freak out. Well Odd freak out as Ulrich was being his usual stern self and not having any fun.

"Come on maybe we should go back, I'm getting kinda of hungry." Roxas said as her stomach growled a bit.

"Ha, I found you!" Odd yelled as he jumped on Jenna from behind and they fell into the water head first.

"AHH!!" Jenna screamed as she fell in.

"So I was right about your little idea." Ulrich said as he pulled Roxas up off the rock and into his chest as he dragged her back to their towels.

**JENNA'S P.O.V.**

"ODD, YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ME!!" you yelled as you 2 resurfaced after you took a few deep breaths of course.

"Heh, sorry Jenna. But it's your fault for leaving me twice today and this time on purpose no less." Odd said laughing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever!" Jenna said as she turned away and began to swim back to shore, when Odd suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Look I'm sorry babe ok?" Odd asked me as he turned me around and gave me peck on the forehead.

"Fine." I mumbled as I blushed and looked away.

We swam back to shore and sat down to eat with the others.

**ROXAS' P.O.V.**

"Ulrich let me go!" I yelled as he dragged me across the sand back to our towels.

"No can do sweetie." Ulrich said as he let go of Roxas right on top of her towel her landing on her butt.

"Ow." Roxas said rubbing her behind.

"Sorry, but just for payback reasons…" Ulrich said as he leaned forward as if to give Roxas a kiss.

I closed my eyes when all of a sudden I felt something cold and sticky on my face. I gasped and opened my eyes, wiping them to see Ulrich laughing with a pie tin in his hand that he got from the shack earlier.

"Ulrich, you jerk!" I yelled as I wiped my face off with his towel and glared at him.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Jenna and Odd had just gotten back to the group to see Roxas get a pie thrown in her face by Ulrich.

We all laughed as Roxas cleaned up her face and we got to eating.

After we finished eating we just lay back on our towels and rested up for a bit.

"You guys I think we should leave… like **NOW**" Roxas said staring at something

"Why?" odd asked

"Cause of that!" Roxas said while pointing and quickly getting up

They all looked to where she was pointing and saw a group of kids and adults walking toward us at a fairly fast pace. It would have seemed normal had the people not have been almost disappearing as they came closer, and purple electricity was all around them.

They all grabbed they're towels and clothes as fast as they could and ran straight for the factory, screw going to their dorm rooms and changing.

-

**A.N.**

**Hey people again sorry that this update is so late!!! We've had a bit of writers block!!! I hate it! Plz someone give us ideas on a Lyoko fight scene or something!!!**

**-Edward shines**

**&**

**-Jasper's calming nature**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

We know we have been getting a little… okay a lot a late in writing our chappy's but hey it's the summer I'm living my life! And just so you know we have put up a lot of pics of our character's on **'Edward shines'** homepage.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 9:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

"_You guys, I think we should leave… like __**NOW**__" Roxas said staring at something_

"_Why?" odd asked_

"_Cause of that!" Roxas said while pointing and quickly getting up_

_They all looked to where she was pointing and saw a group of kids and adults walking toward us at a fairly fast pace. It would have seemed normal had the people not have been almost disappearing as they came closer, and purple electricity was all around them._

_They all grabbed they're towels and clothes as fast as they could and ran straight for the factory, screw going to their dorm rooms and changing._

**Roxas P.O.V.**

We all ran as fast as we could to the manhole in the forest considering it was the fastest way to get to the factory. As we ran Jenna and I were putting on our skirts. It was proving to be very hard. Ulrich had my blue sidekick and was texting Jeremy asking if he knew about an activated tower.

We got to the forest when we saw about 5 teens walking in our direction looking just like the people at the beach. We skidded to a stop 7 feet away from the teens and we turned around to go the other way only to see the people from the beach behind us. Ulrich grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the left into the bushes. I tried to speed up my pace to catch up with Ulrich whose hand was tightly wrapped around my wrist.

I realized now just how fast Ulrich really was. I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and jerked backwards. My wrist slipped out of the hold Ulrich had on it when I was thrown to the ground by the same thing that jerked me backwards.

"Keep going Ulrich I'll be alright" I said as I tripped one of the teens I recognized as Milly.

Ulrich looked back at me with sorrow filled eyes as he nodded and kept running. I looked toward the girl in front of me and punched her square on her cheek. '_That's gonna hurt in the morning._' I thought as I turned to my right and ran. I ran for about 2 minutes before I dived into a bush, right into another body. I looked to see who the body was and saw I dived into Odd.

"_Sorry odd, didn't know u were here."_ I whispered the apology to him, while we huddled together so we could fit under the fairly small bush. Suddenly we were both picked up by a beam of purple lightning. We both yelled out in pain as we were thrown into separate trees. I gripped the tree trunk with my left hand so that I could stand up on my already wobbly legs.

I looked over at Odd who was laying face first in the dirt in front of the tree he hit. Once I stood my ground I rushed at one of the many disappearing and reappearing bodies about 15 feet away. I was just about to tackle one of them but two other bodies sent lightning at me. I dodged the first beam of light just to get hit by the second.

'_I don't know how much longer I can take this._' I thought to myself. I tried to crawl over to Odd but another body stepped in front of me and grabbed a fist full of my blue hair. He lifted me up and I saw that this person was Jim the phys Ed teacher. I yelled out in pain as my phone started vibrating. My phone fell out of my pocket and to the ground with a 'thump'. Tears were forming in my eyes and started running down my cheeks.

The only thing I could think of before I passed out was '_Why is my father doing this._'

**Odd P.O.V.**

I woke up with my face in the dirt and I lifted my head to see Roxas crawling toward me, pain written all over her face. Jim stepped right between us and grabbed Roxas by the hair and lifted her up. I saw tears falling down her cheeks as she passed out and was dropped to the ground. Jim looked down at her and started to walk toward the factory, no doubt looking for Jeremy. I stood up as fast as I possibly could and grabbed her and her phone that was right on the ground next to where she fell. I put Roxas on my back so it wasn't so hard to carry her. I dialed Jeremy's number on her phone and waited for him to answer.

"**Roxas is that you are you okay?!"** I heard Jeremy ask.

"No this is Odd I've got an unconscious Roxas on my back. Jim is on his way to the factory."

"**WHAT! Is she alright?!" **I heard Ulrich's voice say most likely he was already in Lyoko.

"What do you think Ulrich? She was electrocuted and pulled off the ground by her hair so hard she cried and that's only what I saw! I was knocked unconscious for like 5 minutes." I said into the phone as I neared the old factory still running while talking on the phone and carrying Roxas.

"**What?! Are you o-"** Jenna was cut off by Jeremy.

"**Hurry odd!"** Jeremy said.

"**Shut up, and don't interrupt me Jeremy!!" **Jenna yelled at jeremy

"**Are you ok Odd?" **Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jenna don't worry about." I said as I entered the factory and went down the ramp a little ways fathers than the entrance. I placed Roxas down next to the scanners when I got into the scanner room.

"**Oh, ok. If you're sure. Just get here soon ok." **Jenna said as I hung up and placed Roxas' phone on her lap. I got into the scanners and the doors closed.

"_**Transfer odd… scanner odd… virtualization.**__"_

**Jenna P.O.V.**

I watched Ulrich grab Roxas' hand and pull her into the foliage. I grabbed the front of Odd's shirt and pulled him in the opposite direction as a couple possessed people followed Ulrich and Roxas. We ran heading for the manhole cover in the forest. We each jumped to opposite sides when a beam of lightning shot between us.

"Go on I'll hold them off and meet you on Lyoko!" Odd said.

I hesitated for a second before I got up and continued to run for the factory.

I made it to the manhole cover and lifted the cover off and started to climb down the ladder pulling the cover back onto the hole as I did. I grabbed my red skateboard with light pink almost white rose stickers on it and kept running before dropping it to the ground and jumping on it. I jumped over the gap in the walkways and made my way to the second manhole cover where I put my skateboard against the wall and I climbed up the ladder. I pushed the manhole cover off the manhole.

I left the man hole cover uncovered and ran straight into the factory, grabbed one of the ropes and swung down. I got into the elevator and went to the super computer room. The elevator doors opened up and I saw Jeremy sitting on his chair.

He pointed down and said "Go straight to the scanner room, Aelita and Ulrich are waiting for you."

I got down to the scanner room and went to the scanner that was unoccupied and got in.

"**Transfer Aelita, transfer Jenna, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Jenna, scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"** I heard Jeremy say into his microphone.

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

I dropped to the ground of the ice sector and landed on one knee as my Overbike and Jenna's overboard 2.0 were virtualized. I hopped onto my bike as Jenna got on her board with Aelita standing on the back of her board. 3 Kankrelats came out from behind a small ice berg and shot at us. I rode by one of them and sliced it in half, while Jenna shot at the one next to me that was getting ready to shoot at me. The 3rd and final one looked at all of us and started running away. It came back not 10 seconds later with 2 Bloks, Jenna was shot with their freeze shot. It froze her leg and she fell off her overboard. When the Blok shot I jumped on it and stabbed it on the XANA eye. I saw Jenna trying to break the ice on her leg by hitting the end of her gun handle (Idk what it's actually called, if any1 knows let me know plz) on it.

The ice cracked and she pushed her leg forward and her leg was finally free. Aelita rode up to the Kankrelat still on the overboard 2.0 and hit it with the back of the overboard, punting it into the digital sea. Jenna was so mad her face almost went red and she stormed up to the second blok and put her gun right on its XANA eye and pulled the trigger. Jenna got back on the front of her board and we were on our way to the activated tower. About a quarter of the way there 7 hornets came up behind us and shot me once and jenna twice. I threw my katana at 1 of them and it ended up going through 2 of them. Jeremy got a call from roxas' phone but it defiantly wasn't Roxas.

"**Roxas is that you are you okay?!"** I heard Jeremy ask

"_**No this is Odd I've got an unconscious Roxas on my back. Jim is on his way to the factory."**_

"**WHAT! Is she alright?!" **I asked worried even if we were still fighting hornets.

"_**What do you think Ulrich? She was electrocuted and pulled off the ground by her hair so hard she cried and that's only what I saw! I was knocked unconscious for like 5 minutes."**_ I gasped at what I heard, Roxas had cried? I've never seen that, I didn't think it would ever happen

"What?! Are you o-" Jenna was cut off by Jeremy.

"**Hurry odd!"** Jeremy said.

"Shut up, and don't interrupt me Jeremy!!"Jenna yelled at Jeremy as she shot at 2 more hornets as Aelita got of jenna's board and started running toward the tower.

"Are you ok Odd?"Jenna asked.

"**Yeah, I'm fine Jenna don't worry about."**

"Oh, ok. If you're sure. Just get here soon ok." Jenna told him hurriedly as she was shot by one of the many hornets.

**Odd P.O.V**

I dropped to the ground and Jeremy virtualized my overboard. I hopped on and rode my way all the way to where I saw like 3 hornets and shot a laser arrow at each 1 of them. And I stopped right in front of Jenna.

"hey babe, how you doin'" I asked trying to sound like the guy on the t.v. show 'FRIENDS'

"I'm good now we better hurry and give Aelita a ride." Jenna told me still on her overboard 2.0

We started riding as fast as we could but we reached Aelita in no time meaning that we weren't anywhere close to the tower.

**Roxas P.O.V.**

I woke up against the wall in the scanner room thinking '_when and how did I get here, last I remember I was in the forest_' I stood up after grabbing my phone off my lap and pocketing it and walked to the latter leading down to the supercomputer where Jeremy most likely was.

I got down the latter and saw Jeremy at the computer and the elevator opened up and I thought that one of my friends were gonna come out of it. I was dead wrong.

I saw Jim walk in and start toward Jeremy, who just noticed Jim was there. I ran straight at him and tackled him to the ground. He couldn't faze out because he didn't know I was there when I tackled him. I got up and tied his hands and feet together with a long piece of rope that was in a corner on the opposite side of the room. I got off of Jim after getting him tied up and I was taking long, deep breaths of air.

'_I don't know how much longer I can do all this fighting_' I thought to myself as I walked up to Jeremy and the computer just in time to see Aelita get de-virtualized. I looked at the computer and saw how many monsters there were around my friends.

"Jeremy you and I both *huff* know they'll never make it to the tower before they all get de-virtualized." I told Jeremy (all the **huff**'s are deep intakes of breath).

"Yes I know but I can't do anything else to help them," Jeremy informed me.

"Yeah I know that's *huff* why I'm gonna go into Lyoko and *huff* deactivate the tower." I told him as I turned around still breathing roughly.

"No even if you tried to, the tower is too far from the closest spot I can put you. And listen to yourself you can't make a sentence without taking deep breaths." Jeremy told me.

"Can you bring up *huff* the overbike 2.0's details and *huff* move over Jeremy?" I asked him while turning back around.

He brought up the Overbike 2.0's info and got out of his chair. I sat in the chair and typed in a bunch of things and told him "After I get virtualized, *huff* virtualize my overbike, I already *huff*saved all the changes I made to it."

"Alright, if you're sure." He said as I got to the elevator and it opened to let Aelita out and me in.

"I am. I have to save my sister and friends, I have to save Ulrich." I said as the doors to the elevator shut.

I got to the scanner room and I held onto the side of the nearest scanner for about a second taking a few more deep breaths of air.

I got into the scanner and the doors shut.

"**Transfer Roxas, scanner Roxas, virtualization." **I heard as my hair blew upwards and I felt myself leave my real body.

I dropped to the ground and waited for my Overbike to finish virtualizing. Once it did I got on and started going as fast as I could, it was like I went into something almost like turbo.

"**Roxas the Overbike was never this fast, how'd you do it?"** I heard Jeremy ask.

"Simple I play way to many * huff* video games, I just put in a *huff* 'nos' cheat code." I told him as I rode. I got to about 1 third of the way to the tower in like 1 minute.

I got to where Ulrich, jenna and Odd were and saw them surrounded by monsters. I threw one of my sai at a Kankrelat and it went through 3 of them and got caught in the forth. I drove past 3 bloks and held my sai out toward them so that when I drove past them my sai would cut through them. I kept on driving and soon enough I got to the tower and hopped off the bike and ran into the tower. As I tried to slow down I pasted the ring and they lit up. I got to the middle of the platform and I stopped, I floated up to the top platform placing one foot down at a time. My vision started to get blurry and it was getting hard to see straight.

I placed my hand on the data screen that popped up in front of me and it spelled out my name. another screen popped out in front of me but this one was a keyboard. I spelled out the word 'LYOKO' and I fainted right there.

**Ulrich P.O.V.**

I got out of the scanner and saw jenna and Odd come out to. We were just waiting for Roxas to come out. The door on the scanner Odd came out of closed and opened and Roxas fell out. I ran to her trying to think of what was wrong with her. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, then I put her head on my lap. She was still only wearing her bathing suit and her skirt so it was a little awkward but I didn't care I was just wondering what was wrong with her.

The elevator doors opened and Jeremy and Aelita jogged out and stood next to jenna who was at my side.

"Is she okay?" Aelita asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"No I don't the scanner doors opened and she just fell out." I told him.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go." Jeremy said.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked him getting angry at not just him but myself.

"Yes I do… she was having hard time breathing and I could see her legs getting wobbly, but she insisted on helping you all. She just wouldn't stop until the tower was de-activated." Jeremy informed us.

"She did that… for us… for me?" I said under my breath but Jeremy and Aelita heard me.

"Yes she did." they said together.

"You don't realize it but you're her world she loves you more than anything… more than me even" Jenna said looking from Roxas to me.

"She would risk her own health to help you!" Odd said standing on my other side.

I lifted Roxas up so that she was sitting with her back against my chest and I hugged her tightly

"I love you so much Roxas" I said in her ear

"She smiled even though she's unconscious, she must have heard you Ulrich!" Jenna said excited.

"Um guys I know we gotta worry about Roxas and all but what are we gonna do about Jim? Roxas tied him up down stairs when he tried to attack Jeremy." Aelita said relaying what Jeremy told her happened to Jim.

"Uh…" we all (except Roxas) said.

**A.N.**

**Hey all the people who read my story! How are all of you… ur good? That's good ta know! I'm so sorry this story wasn't updated sooner! It took me 4ever to make a good fight scene! Plz review so I know how you feel about my story! I'm putting all my effort into this!**

**-****Edward shines**

**&**

**-****Jasper's Calming Nature**


	10. Chapter 10: epilogue

Hey-

A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Code Lyoko story so here it is. Hope you like it. This story's plot is based off of the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift. (Hence the title) I love this song!

We know we have been getting a little… okay a lot a late in writing our chappy's but hey it's the summer I'm living my life! And just so you know we have put up a lot of pics of our character's on **'Edward shines'** homepage.

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters in it.

Claimer: I **do** own the OCs and plot though.

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**CHAPTER 10:**

_Previously on __**'you belong with me'**__…_

_**Ulrich P.O.V.**_

"_I love you so much Roxas" I said in her ear_

"_She smiled even though she's unconscious, she must have heard you Ulrich!" Jenna said excited._

"_Um guys I know we gotta worry about Roxas and all but what are we gonna do about Jim? Roxas tied him up down stairs when he tried to attack Jeremy." Aelita said relaying what Jeremy told her happened to Jim._

"_Uh…" we all (except Roxas) said._

**Jenna P.O.V.**

"Guys why don't we just put him in the forest near the school?" Odd asked looking around the group

"That's actually really smart! So surprising" Jeremy said

"I can be smart sometimes" Odd defended

"Main word is sometimes" Ulrich said looking at odd

"Can we just go dump Jim?" I asked

"Yeah who wants to take Roxas to our room?" Odd asked

"I'll take her, she is my girlfriend after all" Ulrich said while getting out from under Roxas and picking her up bridle style.

We nodded and we all got in the elevator going to the super computer room to get Jim. Odd picked Jim up under his armpits and Jeremy picked him up under the knees. When the elevator opened back up Ulrich Aelita and I walked to Odd and Ulrich's room and placed Roxas on his bed and pulled a chair next to the bed. I sat on Odd's bed and thought for a bit before getting off the bed and opening the door.

I turned to Ulrich and Aelita and asked "anyone want something from the cafeteria?"

"No, thanks though" Ulrich answered

"Hang on and I'll go with you" Aelita told me as she got up off the floor next to Ulrich where she had seated herself minutes ago.

**Odd P.O.V.**

We carried Jim to the back of the school grounds and placed him up against the wall and untied him making it look like he sat down for a rest or something and fell asleep.

We walked into the building that had Ulrich and mine's room. Jeremy and I got to my room and saw Ulrich sitting on a chair next to his bed holding Roxas' hand.

"Hey dude do you know where the girls are?" I asked quietly

"Café" was all he said

"Dude you know she's gonna wake up. She's a fighter, has been since we met her" I told him

"I know" he said still staring at Roxas with that far away look in his eyes

I walked out with Jeremy and we headed for the cafeteria to find the girls and to give Ulrich time to think.

**30 minutes later…**

When Jenna, Aelita, Jeremy, and I got back to the room Ulrich was passed out his arms crossed and placed on his bed right next to Roxas with his head on his arms. If you got a really good look at him like I did you could see the faint traces of tears. Jenna climbed onto my bed and laid down I sat on the floor in front of the bed one knee pulled to my chest the other placed straight in front of me.

"Guys Jeremy and I are going to go back to his room and figure out how to stop XANA" they informed us as they left the room. We sat back and waited for Roxas to wake up, but soon I heard soft breathing behind me and instantly knew Jenna was asleep. I fell asleep to that soft breathing.

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling above me. I started to sit up but got a headache when I sat up too fast. I lied back down and I closed my eyes and held a hand over them.

'_God major headache!' _I thought while taking my hand off my eyes.

I looked around and thought 'where am I?'

I saw a boy with shaggy brown hair sitting on a chair with his arms crossed on the bed, with his head lying on his arms.

I looked around and saw a girl with red hair lying on the bed on the other side of the room with a boy that had a purple spot in the middle of his blond hair sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

I watched as the brunette boy lifted his head and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Roxy you're awake! Oh thank the lord!" the boy hugged me tightly before running over to the red head and the purple-blonde and shaking them while saying "Guys get up Roxas is awake"

They got up and rushed over to me and looked straight at me hugging me

"Um… question… who are you all?" I asked

"Don't you remember us Roxas?" the red head asked

"Is that my name?" I asked

"She has amnesia…" the brunette said sitting down once again

**A.N.**

**Hey everyone that is how I'm deciding to end this story… personally I thought it was dramatic… but hey I'm not you… I might do a sequel at some point but you never know! Actually I have a new story in mind it's about SHAMAN KING!!! I have so many ideas for it it's gonna be soooo awesome!!! Remember to read it once it's out! Remember to visit my homepage!!! **)**


End file.
